


Modern Family Affair

by MTL17



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Mom/Daughter Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Claire finally discovers the affair between her daughters, and then is seduced into being a part of it.This is sort of a continuation to Your Fault, ignoring the last few paragraphs/fast forward at the end. So think of it as an alternative timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Modern Family and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Claire Dunphy was furious when she found out her daughters had given her brother a spare key to their new home and not her, just because they apparently think she is so controlling she would drop in on them unannounced. Something she had only learned when her spineless brother blurted it out when he was mad at her. And the worst part was he agreed with them. Well, he was going to get what's coming to him soon enough, but today she was going to punish her daughters by doing the one thing they were afraid if her doing, showing up unannounced. She'd had to steal her brother's key, and quickly make a copy of it, to do so, but she was sure it would be worth it to see the look on their faces. Because something was fishy about all this.

Alex and Haley had been at each other's throats pretty much their entire lives, so why were they so willing to live together now? Sure, they had been getting along better lately, but people didn't change. Not really. God knows she still fought with her brother, who she of course loved, but she wouldn't want to live with him. At least not more than a few days. So Alex and Haley had to be hiding something, and Claire was determined to find out what it was. She even made sure she arrived on a Friday night, when her daughters were most likely to be doing something wrong, and entered their apartment as quietly as she could before making her way into the home.

Then a creaky floor board gave her away, and suddenly she heard, "Alex? Honey, I'm in the bedroom."

Clare frowned, and then after a moment's pause quickened her pace, closing the distance between herself and Haley's bedroom, "Haley, what's-"

Completely losing her train of thought Claire found herself staring opened mouth that her eldest daughter. She had always known Haley was beautiful, and God knows Haley had known she was beautiful, but wow, her baby girl really knew how to show off her body. Over the years Claire had kind of got used to it, but it had been a while since she'd seen Haley in something ridiculously skimpy, and never of course lingerie like she was wearing now, which kind of took her off-guard. Especially because it resulted in some unusual thoughts, which she quickly shoved aside in favour of validating thoughts which she pretty much voiced as soon as they came into her head as Claire got over her shock and pointed at her daughter.

"I knew it! I knew something was going on here!" Claire exclaimed proudly.

"You did?" Haley asked weekly after a brief pause.

"Well of course I did." Claire proclaimed, "You can't fool me. You're sleeping with a boy called Alex."

After a long pause Haley smiled and got off the bed while asking, "And why would I try to hide that?"

"Because, because..." Claire thought for a minute while her mind raced, "Because it's some really old, ugly rich man!"

"So I'm a golddigger now?" Haley huffed, "Gee, thanks Mom."

"Or it's a girl!" Claire added, and then frowned, "Wait, is it a girl?"

"So, you think I'm dressed up like this for an old ugly rich man, or a girl called Alex, in an apartment I share with Alex?" Haley questioned.

There was a long pause and then Claire's eyes went wide and she stammered weakly, "Is, is it Alex?"

Haley chuckled, "And you said I couldn't fool you."

"Oh." Claire breathed a sigh of relief, "So it isn't Alex."

"No, it's Alex." Haley confirmed with a grin, "The fooling you part comes from you apparently having no idea we've been doing it for over a year now."

"A, a year?" Claire murmured in disbelief.

"Well, 16 months, 14 days, and 5 glorious hours, but really who's counting?" Haley confessed, her grin becoming even wider.

"Oh my God." Claire mumbled, so stunned she could barely think.

"God, it feels so good to finally tell you." Haley admitted, and then taking advantage of her mother's stunned state continued, "We both wanted to tell you, and we talked about doing it so many times. Actually, we came pretty close a couple of times, but I always chickened out. See, no matter what Alex is going to be fine. Her big brain will ensure she does something amazing with her life. But me, the best thing in my life is her, and it's always going to be her, and I couldn't let you take that away from me. Alex though... she didn't think you would. She always thought we could convince you to see that our love was good and pure. You'd be surprised, but she's actually the more romantic between us. Always surprising me with a amazing date, or sexy lingerie, which is why I'm dressed like this actually. I'm returning the favour for an extra special night where she-"

"Haley! This is insane!" Claire snapped, "You can't date your sister! She's your sister!"

"Except I can, and I have." Haley pointed out.

"But, why?" Claire asked in disbelief, "You hated each other growing up."

"Or, we just couldn't deal with our feelings for each other." Haley said, "And we were faking for at least a year of it."

There was a brief pause and then Claire pointed out, "But, you could have anyone you want."

"Exactly." Haley grinned, "And I chose my sister, who was more unavailable to me than anyone else. Well, I didn't exactly choose her, I just... fell in love with her. And all of a sudden I got to be with the most amazing person in the world."

"But she's your sister!" Claire practically whimpered.

"Which makes the sex that much hotter." Haley grinned, slowly approaching the older woman, "But you know what would make it even better? Adding you."

"What?" Claire murmured in disbelief, taking a step back.

"I said what would make the sex between me and my sister even better is adding our mother into the equation." Haley admitted boldly as she backed the older woman up against the wall behind her, "And Alex thinks so too. Mmmmm, we've talked about it even more than coming out. About seducing you into our bed. Licking every inch of your body. Making you so worked up that you cum in our faces, and then get your revenge by fucking us both nice and hard like the little control freak that you are."

"Haley." Claire warned, her back hitting the wall.

"Are you a top Mom?" Haley asked almost casually, "I bet Alex 10 bucks you were. That your obsessive need to control everything might kind of suck outside the bedroom, but inside it we'd totally end up being your dyke bitches, doing everything our Mommy said."

"Haley... you, you need..." Claire tried to interrupt, but Haley wouldn't let her.

"I've seen the way you look at me." Haley interrupted, pressing herself against the other woman's body, "I know you didn't think anyone noticed, but I did. And maybe you weren't even aware of it, but I know you couldn't stop staring at me whenever I wore one of my skimpy little outfits around the house. Just as you haven't been able to stop staring at me since you got here."

"I, I... I-" Claire tried to protest only for Haley to gently 'shhh' her with a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, I know you won't admit it. Luckily that's not what I want from you." Haley said softly before a grin crossed her face. Then she leaned in and whispered into her mother's ear, "What I want to do is take off those ugly clothes and finally get a good look at that yummy body of yours. Mmmmm, I've wanted to see it for so long, especially as you almost never flaunt what you've got. But fuck, the last time you wore a bikini, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, I came so hard in Alex's mouth picturing it. And so did Alex when it was her turn and she rode my face. Can you imagine that Mommy? Riding my face? Rubbing your dripping wet cunt all over my pretty little face and covering it with your yummy cum? Mmmmm, I want that so bad. But first, I want to lay you down on the bed I share with Alex, strip you naked and eat your pussy in the traditional way. Oh yeah, I've wanted to lick your pussy for so, so long, and now I have my chance I'm going to show you everything I learned from practically living in between my little sister's legs. Yeahhhhh Mom, I know you and Dad fuck a lot, but trust me, no one can fuck you like another girl. Especially one that's related to you."

"Haley..." Claire whimpered softly, but she didn't really have the chance to say anything else.

Before she could even think of something Haley began gently kissing her neck, causing her to gasp softly. Then after a few long seconds of going up and down Haley concentrated on just going up, moving from Claire's neck, to her jaw and then finally her lips. Oh God, it was the softest kiss of Claire's life, and even though she tried she just couldn't stop herself from responding and before she realised what was happening she was kissing her little girl, Haley cupping her face gently as she caressed Claire's lips with her own. As she kissed her. Her own daughter was kissing her, and Claire was kissing back, just too stunned to stop it.

Haley knew she had to tread carefully. One wrong move and her mother would run out of here screaming, costing her perhaps not just her ultimate fantasy of a three way with her Mom and sister but maybe even Alex. It was a terrifying thought, but if their family cut off their financial support and started putting pressure on Alex to break up with her, reminding the by far smarter girl that she could do so much better, then Haley could lose the most important thing in her life, regardless of promises Alex made her. It would be literally her biggest fear come true, and here she was, betting the whole house on black and praying it wouldn't land on red.

Given that her Mom hadn't immediately run screaming when she finally found out what was really going on, the looks Haley had caught her giving her and the fact that herself and Alex had to get their incesty desires from somewhere Haley figured that she had a 50-50 shot. The longer things went on for the better Haley's odds seem to be as not only did her Mom continue not to run away she started not pushing her away and even kissing back. Now if only she could get her mouth on her pussy Haley knew she would be able to seal the deal. Unfortunately she couldn't rush things in this state, so she was forced to continue gently kissing the older woman, which in theory would have been nice, but it was hard to relax and really enjoy it.

After several long minutes Haley nervously slid her tongue over her Mom's lips. To her surprise the other woman opened her mouth almost immediately, Haley taking full advantage as not only did she push her tongue into her Mom's mouth but she used that distraction to push her ugly jacket off. She hesitated momentarily as the older woman tensed, but then when her mother started kissing back again Haley finished pulling it off while struggling not to grin. Then several long minutes later, or maybe before that, Haley began unbuttoning her Mom's dull shirt. The older woman tensed again, and even bought her hands up this time, but as she did nothing Haley pushed on, slowly removing her mother's shirt one button at a time.

Even more kissing followed as Haley not only finished pulling off her shirt but started slowly manoeuvering her mother into the direction of the bed and then laid her down upon it. Which wasn't easy, because even though she had plenty of practice with Alex she was of short stature, like Haley, and while their mother wasn't particularly big it was still, different. Although the actions were the same when Haley finally broke the kiss and started kissing her Mom's neck while sliding her hands behind her back and effortlessly unhooking her bra before pulling it away from her. Unsurprisingly this caused her mother to tense again, but even with her mouth now uncovered she didn't complain, which was a very, very good sign for the younger Dunphy girl.

Meanwhile the older woman was freaking out. At least internally. Externally Claire was painfully aware that she was doing nothing to stop this, but she couldn't help it. Her body was betraying her, refusing to push Haley away even though she told it too. The problem was part of her didn't want to, and apparently that part controlled her body. Which was mortifying. Because Phil's creepy crush on Gloria was bad enough, but this was unforgivable. This was obscene. This was life ruining, and Claire might not want it to stop, but she needed it to stop. Otherwise her life, which despite it's constant drama was pretty perfect, would be ruined forever.

Claire had never seriously considered making a move on Haley, or touching her in any way. She could at least take comfort in that fact. But, she was just so beautiful. Claire hadn't been able to stop herself from noticing that, any more than she could with her father's wife. The difference was her exposure to Gloria was limited, while Haley had spent the better part of 5 years walking around looking like a sexual goddess in the skimpiest of outfits, causing Claire's mind to wander into dark places that no one should go, let alone a mother about her child. She told herself it was just because Haley was just the type of stereotypical mean girl she had always had crushes on growing up, but nothing had ever happened with them, or any other girl, and now it was pretty clear it would never happen her body was punishing her.

Of course that didn't excuse kissing her own daughter, and it certainly didn't excuse letting her lay her down on a bed and start kissing all over her face and neck, mostly concentrating on her neck and of course her lips. There could never be an excuse for this, and yet Claire was letting it happened. What was even worse was that she let Haley kiss her way down her body and, after having just removed Claire's bra with the kind of ease which would make any man jealous, her baby girl wrapped her lips around one of the nipples she used to suck on for sustenance, Claire's mind making this worse on herself as she constantly had flashbacks to when Haley was an infant.

Back then her little bundle of joy had certainly never looked up at her with a wicked look in her eye and then started sliding her tongue around her nipple, but that's exactly what Haley did, causing Claire to let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Something she found herself doing a lot as Haley began switching back and forth between her nipples, kissing her way from one to the other and spending sometime on the soft flesh surrounding them already before refocusing on her nipples. And through it all Claire just couldn't push Haley away. She couldn't even tell her to stop, even though there was nothing covering her mouth any more, which meant the more than a few pathetic whimpers escaped Claire's lips as Haley continued having her way with her.

Haley had been receiving a lot of practice playing with boobs over the last year or so, because her sister/lover had like the biggest tits ever and Haley could never get enough of them. Her Mom's boobs were nowhere near as big as her sisters, but Haley still got a kick out of doing this to a member of her own family. In a way this was even better, because this wasn't just her sister's tits, it was her mother's. These were the same tits she had suckled on as an infant, and to suck them again as an adult intent on seducing her mother was so wicked and thrilling Haley couldn't actually put into words how much it turned her on.

Better yet it was having a similar effect on the older woman, her Mom's nipples becoming as hard as little rocks as Haley continued to eagerly work them over, using all the techniques she learned while worshipping Alex's curvaceous body. Well, most of them. She couldn't really smother her face in them like she could with Alex's, or at least not easily, and she didn't even try. Or motorboat them for that matter. But she did start off with a gentle sucking, and then slowly increased the force of the suction while adding her tongue to lick and to flick each nipple as she went back and forth between them. She also kissed the soft flesh surrounding those nipples, and eventually bought both hands up to start caressing her Mom's boobs, paying extra attention to whichever one wasn't in her mouth. Most of all she kept glancing up at the other woman, and delighting in the mostly positive reactions she saw from her.

Of course through it all Haley was eager to capitalise on the wicked works of her mouth, tongue and fingers, and yet at the same time she didn't want to scare the older woman. So she sneakily reached down, undid her mother's pants and then slowly pull them down over the blonde's butt while she was still giving those nipples her all. As her Mom lifted her hips up to help in the removal of those pants Haley decided it was finally time to move away from her mother's tits so she could finish undressing her, which involved quickly pulling the pants the rest of the way down, and then off after she had removed her shoes and socks.

Then it was only her Mom's panties that remain, and even though Haley was delighted to find that they were wet the older woman looked like she was going to run screaming at any moment, so instead of ripping those panties off like she wanted to Haley cautiously returned to sucking and licking her mother's boobs. It took a minute or two but the other woman relaxed, and a few minutes after that Haley grabbed the underwear with trembling hands and started to slowly push it downwards, lowering her mouth as she did so to kiss over her mother's stomach until she reached the ultimate prize. Then, while she finished removing the underwear, Haley just stared at her prize and licked her lips, savouring the moment before fulfilling this ultra-forbidden fantasy.

Claire felt frozen in time throughout this, so shocked she was unable to do anything other than gently whimper and moan in pleasure as her baby girl played her body like a musical instrument. The only thing which changed when Haley leaned her head forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Claire's pussy was that Claire let out a loud pleasure filled cry, one which was extremely embarrassing. And why wouldn't it? After all, it had been bad enough when she was allowing her own daughter to kiss her, and allowing Haley to suck her nipples had been unforgivable, but this! Claire didn't even have the words to describe how wrong this was. And yet she didn't stop it. She just lay there and continued letting Haley do what she wanted.

Why wasn't she stopping her? Why was she letting this happen? Why did it feel so good? Oh God, why did it have to feel so good? Claire had always had a rebellious streak, even if it was just because she feared becoming boring, or worse people would seeing her that way, just because she like things to be as orderly as possible, at least while being in a modern family. But that was just light-hearted rebellion the proof that she was fun, or suggest take a break from her ordinary life. This was the legal. This was unthinkable. This was good. So unbelievablely good, and because of it she just couldn't stop it. Oh God, Claire just couldn't stop her little girl going down on her.

In this moment of self-hatred Claire tried to tell herself it was all Haley's fault. After all, she wasn't the one trying to seduce Haley. And Haley had admitted to seducing Alex into an ultra forbidden relationship. And told her all about it in graphic detail, turning her on. And waited for Alex in that sexy little outfit, and instead of covering herself up like a decent human being Haley had shown that sexy little body of hers, just like she'd always done before, which again turned Claire on, and then Haley was the one capitalising on that, doing such wicked things to Claire's body and driving her mad with lust... and, oh God, she was so screwed.

No, Claire was forced to acknowledge. This wasn't Haley's fault. It was her own. She was the adult here. Sure, now both her baby girls were technically adults too, but they were still young and stupid, and most of all she was still the Mom. Yes, she was the Mom, and yet she hadn't realised incest was going on in her own house. That Haley was abusing Alex. And Alex was abusing Haley. Her baby girls had been committing unspeakable acts, and instead of being disgusted by that fact and everything Haley was now doing to her Claire was loving it and just couldn't make it stop, that lack of willpower causing tears to flow from her eyes as sounds of pure pleasure escaped from her lips.

Haley meanwhile was blissfully happy with the way things had turned out, and especially with what she was doing right now. It wasn't quite perfect, as she could hear her mother letting out these heart-breaking whimpers in between her moans of pleasure, which told Haley that her Mom wasn't quite ready to embrace the joys of incest like herself and Alex had. However she could also tell from the reactions of her mother's body, especially her wonderfully wet little pussy, that all it would take was a little push and she and Alex would have their Mom fucking them as frequently and eagerly as they fucked each other. And hopefully in all the nasty ways they did it.

For a few blissful moments Haley allowed certain fantasy she'd had since she finally got what she really wanted to wash over her. Because as much as she loved Alex she was greedy, and just couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to share Alex with their Mom. To lick and suck those massive tits while their mother greedily ate Alex's pussy. Maybe sit on her Mom's face while Alex went down on the older woman. Or maybe to eat out her own mother just like she was doing now, except she could be on her knees in front of the standing blonde, with Alex the other side and rimming their Mom's ass hole. And that was before they got their toys out and started having some DP fun, and completely destroyed Alex's fat ass.

Although she had thought of these fantasies shortly after getting together with the one person she'd always wanted above everybody else, her little sister, lately she had been busy with the two jobs she was working to try and keep their heads above water, while Alex was busy with her studies, and a part-time job of her own which was unfortunately separate from when Haley worked. As a result the sex between them had inevitably suffered, leading to more time masturbating, and while normally just Alex could do the trick thoughts of Alex and their Mom all together help Haley cum quickly in the bathroom at work, and quickness was always good if she wanted to get away with that.

So those fantasies were more powerful now than they had ever been. They were also more distracting than they'd ever been, although luckily after years of fucking her baby sister Haley was an expert pussy licker, and was able to slip into autopilot for quite a while. Although when she woke from it she was a little angry with herself. After all, this was literally a dream come true for her, and even though it wasn't perfect because Alex wasn't here, encouraging her and helping her fuck their Mom she was here in spirit, and Haley knew she would approve of the fucking, but definitely not the daydreaming. So she decided to make it up to imaginary Alex, and more importantly to their mother, by rewarding the older woman for her patients.

Claire whimpered pathetically upon receiving that reward, namely Haley's tongue beginning to linger on her clit. The little devil had spent the last few hours mostly ignoring it, but over the last few minutes she had begun stroking it with every other swipe of her tongue. And then every swipe. And now she was lingering on it, and it felt so good that Claire forgot her self-hatred and moaned loudly in approval. Then she was rewarded for that by Haley's tongue lingering against her entrance, making Claire's heart race. Haley wasn't about to do that, was she? She wasn't, she wasn't about to fuck her? Right? Because yeah, that's technically what she was doing now, but to have her own daughter literally tongue fuck her, God, Claire just didn't see how she could come back from that.

After a few more minutes of this teasing Haley lifted her mouth, looked her mother in the eye and firmly said, "Just tell me when you want to cum."

With that Haley eagerly returned her mouth to Claire's pussy, even taking her clit into her mouth and sucking on it for a few long seconds when Claire almost felt like she could have said something. Even though she had no idea what she could possibly say. After all, she had allowed this to go for far too long already. And the worst part? She really wanted to go all the way and cum in her baby girl's mouth. Fuck, she was so disgusting. Although at least she wouldn't do it. Would she? No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She absolutely wouldn't. But... she just needed to cum so bad, and Haley was so good at this, how did she become so good at this, and Claire's body was betraying her and... and... and...

"Please?" Claire whimpered.

Grinning into her mother's pussy Haley lifted her head and pushed, "What?"

There was a long pause, and then Claire whimpered, "Make me cum."

Another pause, then against her better judgement Haley teased, "You wanna cum Mommy? You wanna cum in your baby girl's pretty little face? Huh? Cum in my mouth and make me swallow all your yummy juices? Do you want to cum for me? Do you wanna cum on your own daughters tongue? Do ya? Mmmmm, then do it!"

Those words were easily enough to bring Claire to tears, but as soon as Haley was done the older woman found herself crying out in pure pleasure as her treacherous body got exactly what it needed. Namely Haley shoving her face back into her pussy and slamming her tongue as deep inside the hole she had once entered this world, the thought that this was indeed the child she had given birth to and raised pushing Claire over the edge just as much as the penetration itself. To make matters worse it was easily the best climax of her life, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Haley relentlessly worked her wicked magic against her.

At some point in the debauchery Claire reached out with both hands, grabbed onto the back of Haley's head and shoved her baby girl's face as deep as it would go into her cunt. Or more accurately just holding her in place, as Haley seemed determined to get her face as deep into her origin all by herself. And she certainly didn't seem like she wanted to go anywhere. But Claire made sure she couldn't. Not only that but Claire pushed so hard that she had to be literally smothering Haley with her pussy, and yet the little slut just kept tongue fucking her. If anything Haley just fucked her more passionately, so much so that Claire felt what little was left of her conscious mind melt away and her entire world became nothing but pure ecstasy.

Haley loved the reaction she was getting from her Mom. Obviously she loved the reactions of her pussy, but Haley liked to think she was so skilled that her mother couldn't have done much to stop that. Besides, what really made this whole thing special was the fact that her precious Mommy was now literally smothering her with her cunt. Okay, so not passing out became an issue, but it was totally worth it because in that moment all Haley could see, hear and taste was pure Claire Dunphy, and that was mostly thanks to her Mom holding her so tightly in place, just like she'd always dreamt that she would if she could only press the right buttons.

Of course while Haley would have liked to concentrated on the fact that her Mom was now an active participant in all of this she had something much more important to concentrate on. Namely making her own mother cum so hard and so frequently that she would be unable to stay away. That whatever guilt she was obviously feeling would be drowned out by her feelings of lust for the rest of the night, and ideally forever, the older woman unable to stop thinking about just how good Haley had made her feel, and just how easy it had been for her, so that ultimately she came crawling back and literally begged for more. Or better yet, demanded it.

To make that long-standing fantasy and reality Haley relentlessly tongue fucked her Mom through climax after climax, only pausing to prevent herself from drowning in cum by greedily swallowing what was squirting out of the older woman's cunt. Of course given her Mom was literally cumming in her mouth inevitably a lot of cum poured down her throat without Haley having to do anything, but it also overflowed down her chin and all over her face. Although that was more than fine with her. She loved it when Alex covered her face with her girl cum. It was always a wonderful reminder about just what kind of slut she truly was, and while it wasn't quite as good swallowing the heavenly liquid it was still incredibly thrilling.

In the end Haley had to settle for just having her Mom cum in her face, because the more mature woman began literally grinding her cunt into her own daughter's face, which unfortunately meant it was difficult for Haley to continue effectively using her tongue on her mother, although on the upside she was almost drowned with delicious girl cum. Although there was a downside to it, namely she became closer than ever to passing out, and so did her mother. For a few moments it looked like it was going to be the latter when her mother finally let go of her, but to Haley's delight she was still conscious, meaning that they could have more fun. Which would ideally include the older woman returning the favour in at least some way. And Haley knew exactly how she wanted the favour to be returned.

Claire desperately told herself she was delirious, that she didn't know what she was doing, and she couldn't stop herself, but on some level she knew all that was a lie. That just like every other single moment since she had walked into this room she should stop and leave. But she didn't. She fucked her baby girl's pretty little face until she thought she was about to faint, and only then did Claire let go of her and allow herself to collapse in a pile of guilt and after-shocks. She was left wallowing in that for a while, and then all of a sudden her daughter was lying on top of her and grinning down wickedly at her in a way which made her whimper.

Then all of a sudden she was being kissed again. By her daughter! Her own daughter was kissing her again, and this time Claire was tasting her own cum and pussy cream on her own daughter's lips. As Phil always insisted on kissing her after going down on her Claire's body reacted automatically and she started kissing Haley back. Or at least that's what she told herself. Honestly Claire didn't really know the truth any more. All she knew was that suddenly her little girl's tongue was in her mouth and suddenly she was cleaning her own cum from it, Claire becoming blissfully lost in that kiss for several long minutes before Haley pulled back and gleefully showed what she must have retrieved from some hiding place while Claire had been out of it. Namely a ridiculously big looking strap-on dildo, which made Claire incredibly nervous.

"Mmmmm, that was great. But now I want you to fuck me." Haley purred in her best sultry voice, "Mmmmm, I want you to fuck me deep and hard with this so you can make me your little slut. So lift your butt. Lift your butt Mom, so I can strap this to you. But don't worry, mmmmm, I'll do all the work. At least at first."

It was a relief to hear that Haley wasn't planning to fuck her with that thing, but not by much, Claire was again reminded she should stop this. But again not only did she fail to do so, but she found her treacherous body playing along and she lifted her butt upward so that her daughter could slip the bottom half of the harness underneath her and then strap it to her, all with a massive grin on her face. Then as Claire rested back down on the bed Haley grabbed the toy and started stroking it like a real cock while getting her face dangerously close to it. Then while clutching the base she slid her tongue up the side of the shaft, and then took the head into her mouth.

If that wasn't bad enough Haley started to really show off by slowly lowering her head down and stuffing every inch of the strap-on down her throat with ease after only a few bobs of her head. She even pause there for maybe about a minute, before coming up for air, shooting Claire another wicked grin and then repeating the process, only this time bobbing her head up and down the first few inches for even longer. It was hardly a surprise that Haley was this good at sucking cock, but Claire never thought she'd have to see her suspicions confirmed like this. And yet, she found it so overwhelmingly erotic she just couldn't look away, which was becoming the theme of the evening.

Haley had concentrated on the blow job at first but it wasn't long before she slipped a hand down into her thong to her extremely wet cunt and began to gently rub it. Which of course made her moan softly around the dildo, but it also made her consider adjusting her original plan and sliding this thing into her pussy. At least at first. But no, that's not where Haley really wanted this thing, so after maybe about a minute of rubbing her pussy she reached round and started rubbing her fingertips against her horny little ass hole. God, it had been way too long since Alex had last fucked her there, which was the deciding factor in which hole was getting fucked.

So Haley slid one and then two fingers into her needy butt hole and spent a few minutes stretching it out before pulling her mouth off the cock, crawling up the older woman's body, and ordering, "Hold the base of the toy Mom."

There was a brief hesitation and then her mother did as she was told, causing Haley to grin wickedly as she turned around and pushed her thong to one side to show which hole she was loosening. This caused her Mom to gasp softly, Haley unable to resist looking over her shoulder so she could enjoy the stunned look on her mother's face. She continued enjoying that sight as she removed her fingers from her butt hole, spread her cheeks wide apart and then slowly began lowering herself down. If possible Haley grinned even wider at the expression on her Mom's face as with practised ease she pressed her horny ass hole slowly but firmly downwards, allowing the strap-on to slide into where she wanted it the most.

After letting out a gasp of pain and pleasure Haley closed her eyes to briefly savour the moment, and give her back door a chance to relax, before opening them again and studying her mother's face carefully. It would be hardly surprising if her Mom had offered up some kind of protest at that moment, but she was obviously too stunned to do so. Maybe too horrified. Definitely too tired. And maybe, just maybe, too curious. Haley could be wrong but she swore she saw lust in her mother's eyes, and while that could be wishful thinking she had already decided to push her luck and she certainly wasn't going to stop now she was on the verge of getting everything she truly wanted.

So Haley began lowering herself down further, taking inch after inch of dildo up her butt with practised ease. It had been a couple of weeks since the last time Alex had ass fucked her, but for the past few years they had mostly kept to their agreed-upon schedule of Haley getting to completely wreck her little sister's fat ass six days a week with Alex getting one day for revenge. Alex had mostly use that day well so Haley was confident that she could have just dropped her full weight down and buried the full length of the dildo into her butt in a second or two, at least after the initial anal penetration. Yeah, there would have been pain, but it would have only added to her pleasure. However Haley thought this would be better for easing her mother into this, and there was something to be said for savouring the sensation of her slutty little ass being stretched, especially as for the first time in her life it was a dick strapped around her mother's waist which was violating her most forbidden hole.

Claire couldn't believe this was really happening. Any of it really, but most of all she couldn't believe what a slut Haley was. Haley had always been a bit rebellious, but fucking her own sister? Seducing Alex into a really perverted relationship? Manipulating her own mother into sex? And now she was shamelessly revealing that she was a total ass whore. Haley had always seemed like the type of slut who would have allowed herself to be defiled in such a way, and her baby girl did admittedly have a perfect ass, but Claire couldn't imagine Haley would have ever been this much of a whore for anal. She couldn't have imagined anyone, outside of porn, being like this. Because seriously, Haley took that big cock up her ass like it was nothing.

There was barely a gasp of pain as Haley's butt hole had swallowed the head of the dildo, and then the rest of the big dick slipped inside like a knife through butter, Claire getting a perfect view of the upsetting sight thanks to Haley continuing to spread her cheeks wide apart. She even moaned. Haley fucking moaned as she anally penetrated herself. And the soft little moans during the anal penetration were nothing compared to the obscene sound of satisfaction Haley let out when her cheeks came to rest against her thighs, announcing that her baby girl was sitting on her lap with every inch of that dildo buried up her butt.

Unable to stop herself any longer Haley then moaned, "Oh God Mom, mmmmmm, your cock feels so good in my butt."

Hearing those words made Claire blushed furiously, but she was still lost for words and frozen to the spot, still unable to do anything to stop this unspeakable act. Worst of all she couldn't take her eyes off of her baby girl's butt hole as first it had swallowed every inch of the strap-on and then started sliding up and down it as Haley began riding the dildo with her most private hole. If that wasn't bad enough Haley began moaning shamelessly in pure pleasure right from the beginning of the official start to the butt fucking, once again proving what a total ass whore she was. Which was disgusting, upsetting, shameful and a whole host of bad things, but most of all Claire found it obscenely erotic. Which of course was the most upsetting thing of all.

However unlike before during the pussy licking Claire didn't become lost in self-hatred, because she came to a rather freeing conclusion that she simply wasn't to blame for this. Haley was. After all, it was Haley who had seduced her, tongued her twat and was now impaling her own ass on a dildo, practically begging Claire to fuck her. And apparently she had done all this to Alex, and more, perverting the one person in this family who could actually make something of their lives. And Haley had confessed to doing just that, and worse, and then she began literally begging to be fucked, and Claire just completely lost control. Which was all Haley's fault.

"Oh Mom, I love your big dick in my ass. I love it, mmmmmm, fuck me with it! Yesssss, I want you to fuck my ass with your big dick! OH MOM!" Haley yelped as she got what she wanted, "Ohhhhhhh fuck yeah, fuck me Mom! Fuck my slutty little ass hole with your big hard cock! Oooooooh, again, again, again, again, AGAIN! Fuck me Mom, fuck my dyke ass with your girl cock! Butt fuck your baby girl!"

Haley knew she probably shouldn't be reminding her Mom that they were related at this point, but it always turned Alex on and God knows it had the same affect on her, so she took a risk. A risk which thankfully paid off. Okay, the first thrust was abrupt and awkward, and it took a long time for the second one to come, but it was so worth it. Even that first awkward thrust made her cry out joyfully, and the second thrust was quickly followed by a third, and a fourth, and so on. It wasn't long after that her Mom established a slow and steady rhythm, sinking up perfectly with Haley's thrusts to make sure the dildo hammered as deep into Haley's butt as possible, maximising the pleasure of the sodomy.

"Yessssssss, fuck me! Fuck my slutty little dyke butt! Oh fuck!" Haley cried out shamelessly, gradually increasing her pace as she felt her orgasm approaching, "Fuck me hard! Screw my butt! Screw my fucking dyke butt! Pound my queer ass! Slam my gay little bottom with your girl dick! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, JUST FUCK ME! Ohhhhhhhh, I'm so close, sooooooooo close to cumming for you, please just do it. Make me cum for you Mommy. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, destroy your baby girl's shit hole and make her cum. Ooooooooooh, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum! Please? Please Mommy, pound me hard! Make me cum, oh fuck, make me cum, yesssssss, that's it, harder, mmmmmm, faster, yeahhhhhh, deeper! Mmmmmm, let's worked together to make me cum like the little bitch I am. Yes, harder, ooooooooohhhhhhhh, harder, yes, I'm going to-"

Suddenly Claire sat up, grabbed Haley by the hair and the waist and then forced her backwards and down onto her lap where she held her firm for a few long seconds while she growled in her ear, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I, I-" Haley stammered, not being able to get anything else out before being interrupted.

"You cum when I say you can cum!" Claire growled in her daughter's ear, before lying back down again and ordering, "Now shut the fuck up and start bouncing that cute little ass of yours up and down again for me. And take your hands off your cheeks. I want to see your butt jiggle as it bounces for me. Do it slut!"

"Yes Mom." Haley whimpered pathetically.

Even though it was a little frustrating to be denied an orgasm Haley had loved every second of it. Alex tried, but she was a natural bottom, and most of the time her heart just wasn't into topping Haley, often leaving her big sister to anally ride her during that one day a week she got to be in charge, and even when she did get into it she was rarely as dominating as Haley would have liked. That's why fantasies about her mother had become so frequent, as Haley just knew that if she pushed the right buttons she could bring out her Mom's inner lesbian Dom, and now finally she had proof that she was correct as in the blink of an eye she took total control, not even thrusting up any more as she just enjoyed the view before her.

For a while Haley tried to make it the best view possible, and hopefully entice her Mom to start fucking her horny little ass again. However she didn't have Alex's big booty so there was only so much her little ass would jiggle, and Haley had been feeling overwhelmed before her mother had took control, or given that oh so brief butt fucking. Now those things combined with the fact that her Mom's cum was still drying on her face, and digesting in her belly, and just the sheer joy of seducing her mother into the bed she shared with her sister/lover was making Haley's need to cum overwhelming. Ultimately she had no choice but to take a chance and shamelessly beg for what she now so desperately needed, and hope that her Mom would show her mercy by giving it to her.

"Please Mom, I need to cum." Haley whimpered pathetically, tears of need sliding down her cheeks as she continued, "Please let me cum. Ooooooh God, I don't care if it's you or me who does it, I just need it so fucking badly. Ohhhhhh fuck, I need to cum with your cock up my ass. Please Mommy? Let me cum with your big cock up my tight little dyke ass. Please? Please just fuck me! Mmmmm, I need to be fucked hard and deep so I can cum like the slut I am. Ooooooohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, just do it! Let me cum! Please, please, please, please, please let me cum. I'll do anything if you just make me cum. Please Mommy, OH SHIT!"

Without warning her mother sat up again, only this time she grabbed her waist and her back, roughly pushing her forwards onto all fours. About a second later both hands were on Haley's waist and she was slowly beginning to fuck her ass, the older Dunphy woman gradually increasing the pace until she had to be pounding Haley's butt with every ounce of her strength. Along the way Haley experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, quickly followed by another, and another, and another as the woman who gave her life relentlessly and brutally sodomised her, Haley desperately trying to show just how much she loved it, first through barely coherent words and then through deafening screams of pure ecstasy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME! FUCK MY BITCH ASS!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, "POUND MY LITTLE BITCH HOLE MOMMY! OHHHHHHH, POUND FUCK THAT LITTLE BITCH HOLE AND MAKE IT YOURS! OHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, I WANT YOU TO OWN MY TIGHT LITTLE ASS HOLE LIKE I OWN ALEX'S BIG FAT ASS! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SHITTTTTTT, I WANT MY MOMMY TO OWN MY DYKE BUTT AND FUCK IT EVERY SINGLE DAY! OOOOOOOH YEAH DESTROY MY BUTT HOLE MOMMY! DESTROY MY BUTT HOLE AND MAKE IT YOUR FUCK HOLE! YEAHHHHHH, FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! FUCKING RUIN MY FUCKING BACK DOOR AND MAKE IT YOUR PERSONAL PROPERTY! GAPE MY FUCKING BUTT HOLE AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD MOOOOOOMMMMMMM, MAKE ME CUM AGAIN AND MAKE ME YOURS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Claire was so embarrassed and ashamed. Or at least she knew she should be, just as she knew she should stop this immediately and run screaming from the room. But she hadn't done those things she should have done before, and she certainly wasn't going to do them now. Not when she had found the greatest thing ever, fucking her oldest daughter Haley up her perfect little ass. Oh yes, it was so beyond wrong, perverted and unspeakable, but nothing had ever brought Claire more pleasure than this. Not even cumming in Haley's talented little mouth, and all over her face, could compare to the pure heaven which was sodomising her daughter.

It just felt so good. So right. So natural. Claire knew she shouldn't feel any of those things, but she did. Along with the feeling that this was her true purpose in life. To top Haley and fuck her in that cute little ass of hers, Claire pounding it hard and making it hers forever. And maybe Alex's ass too. Oh God yes, her baby girls should be hers! Her dyke sluts to fuck in any way she wanted, Claire imagining Alex bent over next to Haley and waiting patiently for her turn to take her Mommy's dick up her ass. That ultra-forbidden thought made Claire fuck Alex's ass even harder, and begins screaming the most obscene things at her to get them both off.

"MINE! THIS ASS IS MINE!" Claire yelled, "YOU WANT ME TO OWN IT? DO YA HALEY? HUH? WELL CONGRATULATIONS BABY GIRL, YOUR FUCKING POOP HOLE IS MINE NOW! MMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHH, MY BABY GIRL'S TINY LITTLE BUTT HOLE IS MINE TO FUCK WHENEVER I WANT! YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW HALEY! OHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE MY BITCH AND THAT MEANS FINALLY YOU'LL HAVE TO DO EVERY SINGLE THING I SAY! OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS, I OWN YOU BABY GIRL, AND I OWN YOUR ASS HOLE! IT'S MINE, MMMMMMM, YOU'RE MINE, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU'RE MY LITTLE FUCKING BITCH, AAAAAAAHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHH, MMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

Of course this just caused Haley to cum harder and more frequently, Claire both disgusted and amazed that anyone could cum like that, especially from something so perverse as anal sex. For God sakes, Haley was literally squirting. Claire hadn't realised that was physically a thing until Haley had gone down on her, and she hadn't even realised at first that was what was happening to Haley now, but God help her it only made Claire pound into her own daughter more brutally. And then just when she didn't think it could get any better somehow it did, the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising her own daughter actually making her cum.

And she didn't just cum, it was one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, easily overshadowing anything with men and perhaps even cumming in her daughter's mouth. The latter was more physically pleasurable, but as was the case throughout the butt fucking the sheer mental high of anally violating her own daughter gave Claire more pleasure than she could have ever possibly imagined. The only downside was that her inexperience caused her to stop immediately, close her eyes and just allowed the sensation to wash over her, leaving Haley whimpering for more. Then she opened her eyes again and realised they were no longer alone.

"Alex?" Claire gasped in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Modern Family and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex Dunphy was finally home after spending the entire day either in class or studying in the library. When she first got to college she had tried to study at home, but her girlfriend couldn't be trusted to keep her hands to herself, and to be fair even she, by far the more responsible adult of the two, just couldn't resist Haley when she was in full seductress mode. That's why Alex was rushing to get home, because no matter how exhausted she was feeling now she knew all it would take was a few words from Haley, or just looking at that amazing girl she shouldn't be dating but was, and she would be filled with adrenaline, allowing the two Dunphy sisters to bang like bunnies. Just like they had been doing for years now.

It sounded like Haley had gotten a head start, which made Alex grin wickedly as she rushed through their home, but before she could say anything she found herself paralysed with mixed emotions as she walked in on her sister/girlfriend being butt fucked by their Mom. On the one hand Alex could feel her heart, and her entire being, shattering into pieces, as this was her greatest fears come true. Not only was Haley cheating on her, but it was clear that someone else in their family knew their dirty little secret. On the other hand she had to wonder, was this her greatest fantasy come true? Had Haley really seduced their mother into having sex with them? Could that actually be possible?

For who knows how long Alex just stared at the sight in front of her, then suddenly she was noticed by her mother who froze and then gasped, "Alex?"

Which caused Haley to lift her head out of the bed sheets, turned to look at her and grin shamelessly, "Oh, hey baby. Mmmmm, don't just stand there, come and join the fun."

"Really?" Alex asked cautiously, but clearly eagerly.

"Oooooh yeah." Haley grinned, "Mom's a great fuck. Better than we ever dreamt. Mmmmm, and she just gave my little butt the most amazing fucking."

"Yeah, I saw." Alex couldn't resist grinning wickedly and looking her Mom up and down lustfully, "I guess you were right about her being a total top."

"Well, she needed a little push." Haley admitted, before grinning again, "But once she got going she totally wrecked my ass."

"Show me." Alex growled lustfully, "I want to see how good my Mom gaped my big sister's butt!"

With another wicked grin Haley pressed her face back down to the bed sheets and reached back to spread her cheeks. She then paused, giving Alex time to get beside their mother on the bed so she would have the best possible view of what came next. Alex hesitated a moment to do this as her Mom seemed frozen in time with a difficult to read expression on her face. But after the last exchange, Alex decided her best course of action was just to show the older woman just how depraved they were, and hope it be enough to seduce her into joining them. The alternative at this point wasn't worth thinking about, and Alex now suspected that Haley had been right all along, all their mother needed was a push.

Typically Haley was only too happy to give her that, first by seducing her and now letting that big dildo slowly slid out of her widely stretched butt hole, Haley keeping her cheeks spreaded the entire time so that Alex and their Mom could have the best possible view. That was especially true when finally the last inch of the strap-on cock came out of Haley's butt, leaving a widely stretched crater where her little back hole should be. Like before it made Alex insanely jealous. But also excited. She'd always seen gaping Haley as hot because it was revenge for being forced to constantly walk around with an aching ass, and there was just something about a ruined hole she found fascinating. Alex definitely prefered to be the one with a ruined hole, but in this case she was almost guaranteed to receive the same treatment almost instantly. Or at least she hoped she would be.

"So, what do you think baby?" Haley asked, breaking the long silence which had fallen between them.

"I think... that's the best gape I've ever seen." Alex grinned wickedly, before quickly adding so not to hurt Haley's feelings, "At least on you."

"Mmmmm, that's because Mom is a natural top." Haley moaned happily and closed her eyes as an after-shock of her orgasms suddenly hit her from just exposing herself like this.

"Clearly..." Alex agreed, finally pulling her eyes away from that gape and grinning wickedly again, "Do you know what else I think?"

"What?" Haley moaned dreamily, before opening her eyes, looking back and exclaiming, "HEY!"

Haley was furious to find her little sister's mouth wrapped around their Mom's cock. The cock which had just been plundering her butt and was covered with her anal cream. Cream which was rightfully hers. And Alex was stealing it, the greedy bitch. And the mental high of sucking their Mom's dick after she'd ass fucked one of them. Okay, it wasn't unprecedented for Alex to be greedy like this. She'd removed her own harness to clean her own cock after an ass fucking before. A lot of times actually. But this was really crossing the line, and she was going to pay. Preferably with a brutal ass beating that not even Alex could enjoy, although Haley would enjoy it on multiple levels.

Quickly lifting herself up onto all fours and spinning around Haley yelled angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Alex quipped around the cock in her mouth, and although it didn't exactly come out clear the other two women knew exactly what she meant.

"Well stop!" Haley demanded, pushing Alex away from the dick.

For a moment it looked like the sisters were going to fight like they used too, then Alex offered, "How about we share? Please Haley? You just got Mom all to yourself for what, hours? And I just... I just want to share this with you. Please baby?"

That was a good point, and when Alex looked at her like that Haley was helpless to do anything other than agree, so after a few long seconds she sighed, "I get the top half."

"Deal." Alex grinned, immediately moving down to the base.

The things I do for love, Haley thought with another sigh as she watched Alex beginning to eagerly slide her tongue up and down the bottom half of the shaft, getting as much butt cream as she could get like the greedy little ATM slut she was. It was definitely super hot, but Haley mostly kept staring because she was just thinking about how deeply she was in love with this woman. Her sister. Her everything. Which was why she graciously allowed them to share this honour, and why she didn't kick Alex's ass when she realised that she got the worst part of this deal by far, as Alex had already sucked the majority of the ass juice from the dildo, ultimately leaving Haley with very little.

Sadly Haley only realised that when she finally wrapped her lips around the head of her Mom's cock and started sucking on it, and by that point there was little she could do as Alex had already licked most of the base clean and was now wrapping her mouth around it just so she got the last little bit. At Haley knew why Alex had been in such a hurry, as normally they both liked to savour the flavour of their asses. More importantly this meant that Haley had a great excuse to beat Alex's ass bright red and make those cheeks jiggle for her later. But for now she concentrated on collecting what little anal cream was left for her. Luckily there was some on the head and particularly the upper half of the dildo, Haley joining the chorus of Alex's happy moans as the Dunphy sisters went to work on their Mom's strap-on.

For a few blissful minutes Haley became completely lost in that incredibly twisted act. Then when the two sisters had got every drop of the butt juice Haley opened her eyes and looked up at the woman who had given them both life. Her Mom still had a difficult to read expression on her face, but the look in her eyes was clearly of lust. What was even more encouraging was she had a hand resting on top of Haley's head, and the other was on Alex's. Sure, the touch was so light that Haley hadn't really registered it, but she wasn't pulling them away. No, if anything it felt like she was keeping them in place. Or at least that's what Haley chose to believe as she grinned at her mother around the strap-on, causing the most beautiful blushed to cross the older woman's face, which Haley also chose to take as encouraging.

Claire's body might have frozen in place but inside there was a fierce battle going on between her good half and her bad half. Actually it was more like a war of good thoughts and thoughts which were leaving her completely catatonic, and God help her, her bad half was winning every step of the way. To be fair her devil children were making it almost impossible to do anything except make the wrong decision, every single word or action they did pouring gasoline on the lust which was once again threatening to take over her body, and perhaps consume every good and decent part of her soul until all was left was a daughter fucking deviant.

It was already questionable whether she could be forgiven for first allowing Haley to have her way with her, and even worse, brutally pound her little girl's butt hole with just a little bit of prompting. But maybe, just maybe Claire could argue that it was a moment of weakness. That most of it was Haley anyway, so it didn't count. It may not save her marriage, or keep her from jail, if the truth came out, but it would at least be some comfort as she was forced to grow old alone, shunned by society and her family. And she wanted to stop this. She really did. She was a nice normal suburban mother, who couldn't possibly ever actually want to fuck her own daughters.

But it was just too much. It was all just too much to look down and see her two beautiful daughters sucking a strap-on cock which had just been deeply entrenched within Haley's butt, her little girls greedily getting every drop of Haley's ass cream and then sharing it with each other. Yes, the long and drawn-out blow job gave way to the two Dunphy sisters kissing with an intensity and a passion which took Claire's breath away. Especially because she had never seen two people more into each other in her life, that kiss making it very clear that while they might have fought a lot as kids Alex and Haley were truly in love with each other. Which caused something inside of Claire to snap, and she found herself reaching down, grabbing both girls by their hair and pulling them apart.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Haley repeated over and over again after initially crying out as she was yanked backwards.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Alex repeated over and over again at the same time as Haley, fear overwhelming them both as they were forced to look upwards at their clearly angry mother.

Claire let them wallow in their fear for a little while, and then she growled loudly, "You little whores! You want Mommy to fuck you? Do you? Huh?"

Looking even more terrified Haley hesitantly stammered, "Ye, yes?"

"Not you!" Claire said coldly, before a wicked grin slowly crossed her face, "You had your turn."

Realisation crossing her face Alex beamed widely and quickly confessed, "Yes Mommy, I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me however you want. I'm yours! All yours."

"We'll see." Claire snorted, pushing the strap-on slowly down her legs, stepping out of it and then positioning herself down on the bed where she had been before, "But since you want to be such an eager little dyke fuck hole for Mommy, how about you get over here and eat my pussy? Haley did, so it's only fair."

What was she doing? She couldn't do this. She had to stop. Which Claire thought throughout that exchange, and throughout most of the rest of the night. But she was just too far gone to listen to that now very tiny voice inside her head. Especially as Alex got onto the bed, crawled in between her legs and buried her face in her cunt. Actually at that point thinking became virtually impossible as Claire was just too overwhelmed with emotion, and more importantly pleasure. All she could do was cry out in pure pleasure, and when she finally did get her voice back she certainly didn't tell Alex to stop like she should have. In fact it was exactly the opposite.

Alex had wanted to scramble onto the bed and dive face first into her Mom's pussy, but she had felt that desire many times with Haley, and had learned just how much more satisfying it was to stretch this out and savour the moment. It was even more important to do that now as this was a first time. Alex had fucked her sister in so many ways she didn't think she had any firsts left, but she should have known by now whenever she thought that she was ultimately proven wrong. It was the only time she was happy to be wrong. She was certainly happy as she slowly crawled onto the bed and lowered her head down to her target, but it had nothing on the feeling of happiness she felt when she stuck out her tongue and slid over her Mom's pussy for the very first time in her life.

This was also a second. Her second ever pussy, and from the second she tasted it Alex was thrilled that it confirmed she was gay. Or at least she liked girls. Or maybe just ones related to her, she thought with a wicked grin. Yeah, this most likely proved she liked fucking girls, and definitely prove she liked fucking her own mother as well as her sister, and Alex was already determined to make sure this wasn't a one time thing. That she and her big sister would drag their mother into their perverted little affair and they would all live together in a twisted lesbian paradise. And she was going to ensure it by giving her Mom the pussy licking of a lifetime.

It was a pretty close race, but Alex was sure that if they were ever in a pussy eating contest with her sister she would win pretty much every time. Why? Simple, Haley swore she'd never been with a girl apart from Alex, and Alex believed her, meaning that the entirety of their knowledge about eating pussy came from going down on each other. Which might have suggested they should have been equals, and that would be true, if they had spent equal time between the other's legs. To be fair Haley went down on her a few times a week, but her obsession with Alex's big boobs and fat ass meant she spent much more time sucking on her fat titties and pounding her big butt with a strap-on, while Alex was the one eating pussy multiple times a day, near enough everyday, for over two years now. So yeah, advantage Alex.

"No Haley, you just watch." Claire suddenly ordered.

At first Haley was taken aback by the sudden outburst from her Mom, then she stomped her foot and whined, "But Mom!"

"No buts young lady." Claire said firmly, before grinning, "Mmmmm, except yours. Ohhhhhhh yessssss, turn around and spread your cheeks. Show me that pretty little gape! Oh fuck yes, lick me just like that, mmmmmm, ooooooh yesssssss, good girl. Oh yes Haley, wider! As wide as you can! Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, you're both such good girls! So good, and so naughty, mmmmmm fuck!"

After that her mother started regularly encouraging her, the dirty talk only becoming more explicit which made the moment perfect. Well, if Haley had been permitted to join them it would have probably been more perfect, but it would also be distracting, and Alex wanted to focus on making their mother cum all by herself. It was only fair, as Haley had just had their Mom all to herself, and now Alex wanted to be just as greedy. More importantly she wanted to make the woman who gave her life cum in her mouth, and as much as she wish to make this last that desire and an increasing amount of dirty talk made it impossible for her not to kick things up a notch.

Claire had been blown away by Haley's rug munching abilities, but Alex was truly in a league of her own. Every tiny lick to her pussy drove her crazy, and that was before Alex even started concentrating on her clit. When she did start teasing it with her tongue Claire found herself not only moaning, but whimpering loudly and kind of pathetically, reaching down to begin gently stroking Alex's hair as her baby girl continued to torture her with pleasure. It was enough to almost make her question her life choices. Almost, because Claire couldn't imagine any other girl possessing these kind of cunt lapping skills. Or anyone for that matter. No, Alex was truly one of a kind, using that big brain of hers to put anyone else to shame

It insured that Claire could never let Phil go down on her again. It would just be too much of a downgrade, and the only way she could have get off was imagining their daughters in his place. Which was yet another thing which should have caused this to stop, but Claire was so far gone she couldn't feel guilty any more. Not really, not when receiving such overwhelming pleasure, and knowing it was only going to get better, even though that seemed impossible at this wonderful second. But it didn't take long for that to be proven true, and not just by Alex's wonderful tongue, as with a wicked grin Haley had crawled onto the bed in the attempt to re-join the fun.

For a moment Claire had considered letting her, just to see what she would do. Kiss her maybe? Suck her tits? Join Alex in eating her cunt? Or maybe even start fucking Alex? Eat her pussy, or ass? Finger her? Claim onto Alex's back so she could reach round and massaged those big tits while fingering her? Or maybe even she would sit her pretty little pussy onto Claire's face? So many wonderful possibilities, but they all threatened to compromise Claire's control of the situation, so instead she had ordered Haley to give her another beautiful sight to look at, namely that of her oldest daughter's gaping butt hole. The hole she had just brutally pounded until it remained loose and open, again another thing which should have made her stop out of guilt, but only fuelled her lust.

So much so Claire found herself practically growling, "Yesssssss, make me cum you little bitch! Tongue me and make me cum! Make me cum just like your sister did you perverted little slut! Mmmmmm yessssss, fuck me, fuck Mommy! Fuck your Mom like you fuck your sister! Oh Alex, mmmmmm, fuck me Alex! Fuck Mommy's cunt! Fuck the cunt I pushed you and your sister out of, ooooooooh fuck! Make Mommy cum! Make Mommy cum all over your pretty little face! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I want to cover both my daughters in my cum! Mommy wants the faces of both her daughters drenched in Mommy cum when Mommy fucks you up the ass Alex! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, eat me, eat me, EAT ME!"

Despite her frequently loud and passionate demands for more Alex continued to gently lick her with her tongue. Admittedly she picked things up a notch, but not nearly enough for Claire's liking. It was no longer good enough to have her clit licked, or even sucked, especially with a mild force that Alex was using. No, she needed more. She needed fingers inside of her, and/or more pressure on her clit, or better yet a tongue inside her. Which Claire was pretty sure Alex knew, and was deliberately denying her. Probably to make her eventual climax much more powerful, but Claire wanted that. And she was determined to get it, no matter the cost.

Alex was struggling to decide what she wanted, which was often the case when she was in between a beautiful woman's legs. In between her sister's legs, and now her Mom's, even Alex's brilliant brain struggled with that reality. But there was a lot of similarities, from the yummy taste, to how much she loved the woman she was with, to the fact that she wanted to fuck her hard and make her cum and yet fuck her slowly and gently forever at the same time. Even when she and Haley fucked in public it was a difficult decision for her, but it was even more difficult now she was in between her mother's thighs and eagerly eating her pussy.

On the one hand Alex had been craving her big sister's touch all day long, like always, getting more excited the closer she got to seeing the woman she loved again, and after walking in on Haley being butt fucked by their Mom and what had come after that, fuck, Alex was desperate to cum herself. Or at least to get fucked hard. Preferably up the ass, and preferably by her Mom. And she was aching to taste her Mom's cum. But on the other hand she had dreamt of doing this for so long that it felt like a travesty if she was to rush it. Yes, she wanted to savour this precious moment, and this liquid heaven. And she wanted to make her Mommy beg for her some more. More importantly she wanted to make her Mommy cum as hard as possible to make sure this wouldn't be a one time thing, and just please the woman who gave her life.

So while it was an extremely tough decision Alex ultimately decided to give her Mom a long drawn-out pussy licking. In the process she got plenty of time to savour her second ever pussy and hear her Mommy beg for her, although that begging increasingly became more demanding, and even angry. For a while Alex got a kick out of that, and it even pushed her to tease the older woman even more, but ultimately she was punished for it. If punished was the right word. After all, it was far from the first time the girl she was going down on got fed up being teased and rolled them over so they could ride her face. Alex even thought she had teased her Mom enough at this point and it was only right that she make her cum.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE! PLEASE BABY, MOMMY NEEDS YOUR TALENTED LITTLE TONGUE! SHE NEEDS IT INSIDE HER! SHE NEEDS IT, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Claire had screamed just before rolling them over, "OH FUCK THIS! MAKE ME CUM ALEX! MAKE ME CUM OR I'LL AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMMM OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK MOMMY ALEX, FUCK HER HARD, OH MY GOD, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Grabbing her mother's hips before she could start fucking her face Alex shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into her origins, rendering her Mom incoherent. More importantly it took just a little thrusting to send her Mommy over the edge and suddenly she had a mouthful of Mommy cum. Expert muff muncher that she was Alex managed to remove her tongue and tightly wrapped her lips around her Mom's cunt just in time so that she could swallow every drop of that heavenly liquid which was somehow just as mind blowing as Haley's. Alex was less lucky with the rest of her Mom's orgasms, but she still got to swallow plenty of Mommy cum, whatever she did swallow covered her face, fried her precious brain and leaved her unable to think. Hell, it was almost enough to make her cum.

Claire had never cum this hard. She hadn't even known this kind of ecstasy was possible. She wished she had. Wished she could go back in time and force herself to take Alex's cherries. Haley's too. Oh yes, Claire's biggest regret in life right now was not busting those cherries when she had the chance and making her ridiculously hot daughters her little sluts. But she was determined to make up for lost time, and this seemed like a really good place to start. Yes, she was baptising Alex in her cum, just like she had done to Haley. And soon she would fuck Alex, just like she had fucked Haley. But first she was going to squeeze every ounce of pleasure out of this as possible.

She tried just to remain still and let Alex fuck the cum out of her, especially as she barely got the feeling of her youngest daughter's tongue inside her, but it was just too much. Claire was barely able to let Alex tongue fuck her to another climax before she began rocking her hips. At first it was gently, then she was able to work up to a rhythm with Alex, mother and daughter making sure that wonderful tongue went as deep and as hard into her cunt as possible, making her inevitable orgasm that much more powerful. In a way it was both daughters working with her, as the normally bratty and disobedient Haley was continuing to spread her cheeks and presenting her battered butt hole, making the pleasure that Claire was feeling even more intense.

Eventually though Claire just lost it and she started brutalising Alex's face, using it like her own personal fuck pad. Amazingly neither daughter complained about this, Haley still watching over her shoulder with a mixture of glee and jealousy while Alex kept her tongue out so it slid over Claire's pussy, and more importantly bashed her clit, every time the other woman grinded down onto the younger one's face. As a result Claire came over and over again, each orgasm so powerful that it almost knock her out. She wasn't even sure why she was long, other than the desperately more and the selfish needs to brutalise her daughter's beautiful face.

When she did finally stop it wasn't because she was knocked unconscious, but because the desire to brutalise her youngest daughter in another, even more perverted way became overwhelming, Claire immediately ordering after she scrambled off, "Kiss! I want my girls to kiss and share my cum! Oh God, that's it! Mmmmm, share Mommy's cum!"

At what seemed like lightning speed Haley straightened up, turned round, jumped onto the bed and crawled on top of her secret girlfriend a.k.a. her little sister and shoved her tongue down her throat. Despite how exhausted Alex must have been she eagerly return the kiss, the two sisters frantically making out for the next few minutes like the horny teenagers one of them still technically was, only pausing so that Haley could lick some of the cum off of Alex's face and then feed it to her sibling. Amazingly it was enough to reinvigorate Claire, and she suddenly felt full of energy and power, which was only helped by retrieving the strap-on and putting it back where it belonged, around her waist.

Then after a few more long seconds of just enjoying the show Claire ordered, "Alex honey, get on all fours. Mommy wants to fuck you."

Immediately Haley broke the kiss, turned to her Mom and begged, "Oh yes, fuck her! Fuck her fat ass! Mmmmm, Alex loves it up the butt even more than I do. Isn't that right sis?"

"Oh God yeah, I fucking love it!" Alex happily confessed, "I love taking it in the butt. Get off me Haley! Get off so I can give Mom my ass."

Haley wasn't exactly happy about getting off of Alex. Not when her toned little body was pressed up against Alex's curvaceous one. But the chance to watch Alex get sodomised by their own mother was too good to pass up, especially as she was instantly rewarded for getting up with Alex flipping over onto her stomach, lifting that big booty in the air and then shaking it, causing Haley to literally drool a little. Then with a wicked smirk she skilfully reached underneath Alex, undid her jeans and then slowly pulled them down to Alex's knees, all the while positioning her body so her Mom got the best possible reveal of the thong buried between those big meaty globes. Then she pulled that down and spread those cheeks, revealing the butt-plug in between them.

"Do you like it Mommy? Isn't it beautiful? I insert this myself, every morning, before Alex leaves. Well, sometimes I give her a bigger plug if I've had the time to give her a nice hard ass fucking, but lately we've just been too busy, and we've had to settle for deep, hard anal love at night and on the weekends. Luckily we have cute little butt-plugs like this to constantly remind Alex that I own her ass. Literally! I literally own this big fat ass." Haley said in her best little girl voice, letting go of Alex's butt cheeks and then resting her cheek against a different kind of cheek while continuing to explain, "It's my most precious possession. The greatest thing on earth. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. God Mom, I'm in love with my sister, but I think I'm also in love with my sister's big fat ass. Making love to it is the reason I get out of bed every morning. It's my purpose in life. The reason I was born. And I wanna share it with you. The most precious gift you ever gave me was this big fat ass, so it's only right that I share it with you. Just promise me Mommy, promise me that you'll fuck it good. Mmmmm, fuck it as good as you fucked mine."

There was a few moments of silence as Claire tried to recover from that confession, and the sight before her, then she softly murmured, "I promise."

Haley bit her lip, and then asked, "Can I lick it first? Please Mommy, I want to make sure my little sister's ass hole is nice and wet for your big dick."

Clare smirked, "I guess that would be okay, as long as Alex is cool with it."

"Oh yes, please Haley, lick me." Alex eagerly cried out, "Mmmmm, lick my fucking butt hole sis. Lick it and make it nice and ready for Mommy's dick. It's only fair, you own it, therefore it's your responsibility to make sure it's ready for our Mom. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, lick it, lick it, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, lick my ass! Lick my ass hole! Oooooooooh Gooooooddddddd Haley, I love you! I love you so much. Mmmmmm, and I love your tongue! Oooooooooh yessssssss, I love your tongue in my ass! Ohhhhhhh fuck! Ohhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd Haley, oooooooh shit, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssss, oooooooooohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

As soon as she had permission Haley quickly pulled Alex's butt-plug out of her ass and shoved it directly into her mouth. She knew this was being greedy, but she didn't care. Alex and their Mom were about to have all the fun, so she was going to get every bit of enjoyment out of this that she could, hence her perverted confession and quickly sucking her baby sister's butt cream off the plug. The second it was all gone she tossed it aside and buried her face in that fat butt, still kneeling beside Alex so she wasn't blocking their Mom's view. Or at least the possible view while her head was in the way. Which was a little uncomfortable as it meant her head was upside down, but it was worth it to know she was giving her Mommy the best possible view of her eating her little sister's ass like the twisted whore she was.

When Haley was bored at work she would often dream of Alex's fat ass. It was her most frequent fantasy, and she often snuck off to the toilets to finger herself to orgasm while dreaming of fucking it. However she almost just as frequently dreamed of eating it, as she was addicted to the taste. Which was why the moment her mouth wrapped around the butt-plug and later shoved her tongue into Alex's ass hole Haley moaned loudly and shamelessly. Both time she became completely lost in savouring that flavour, the only difference being that the flavour quickly ran out on the plug, while Alex's butt was an all-you-can-eat buffet of Alex Dunphy anal juice.

The plug had done a great job of loosening Alex's back hole, meaning it remained open and easy for Haley to literally tongue fuck her sister right from the start. Of course it was a tiny baby gape compared to the massive crater Haley was always dealing with when she finished pounding her kid sister's booty, so she couldn't get her tongue as deep as she would like into Alex's ass. It was still pretty deep though, and in the name of properly preparing her sibling Haley did have the presence of mind to shove a couple of fingers into Alex's butt before finally, and a little reluctantly, pulling her head up again and spreading those cheeks, offering up Alex's most private hole to their mother.

"Do it Mommy. Fuck her!" Haley pleaded in her best little girl voice, "Fuck Alex's ass hole with your big hard cock! Mmmmm, I want to see you ram your baby girl's fat ass. I want to see you ruin your youngest daughter's big fat butt. I want to see my Mommy slam fuck my little sister's big fat booty an make it hers. And Alex wants it too, don't you Alex?"

"Oh God yes." Alex moaned, then added in her best little girl voice, "Mmmmm, fuck me Mommy! Fuck my butt. Oooooh yesssss, fuck me in the butt. Butt fuck me Mommy, butt fuck your little girl like a whore! Please? Please Mom, I want to be fucked. Fucked by you! Fucked up the butt! Oh my God! Oh yes! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck me!"

Claire felt herself literally drooling with lust. It had been bad enough when Haley had been sloppily eating Alex's ass, or any number of the perverted things they had done tonight, but now her daughters had talked her into butt fucking her youngest daughter the way she just butt fucked her oldest daughter. And just when she didn't think it could get any worse Haley slowly pulled Alex's ass cheeks apart, exposing Alex's dripping pussy and cute little ass hole. Which Claire should have found off-putting, but instead she found it so overwhelmingly hot it was a struggle for her not to shove every inch of her strap-on straight up her baby girl's butt. However to her delight Claire was not only able to stop herself, but slid the tip of her dick up and down Alex's butt crack, making both of her daughter's whimper and beg again.

"Mom please, don't tease me. Fuck me." Alex whimpered.

"Yeah Mom, fuck her." Haley piped in, "Fuck that slutty little ass of hers. Come on, she can take it. I've been using this whore hole for years, and now we want you to use it too. Mmmmm, we want you to slide into the little hole I own and fuck it hard and deep, just like you fucked mine. Oooooh yes, that's it, stretch it, stretch it, stretch it! Fuck, that's so hot. Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, more, more, more, oh Mom!"

While Claire wanted to hear her daughters talk dirty for longer, especially Haley who had a really filthy mouth, this really was the final straw and she just couldn't wait any longer to take Alex's big fat ass. She just about managed to push forwards slowly, which seemed to delight both girls even more. More accurately it delighted all three of them, because Claire's mouth opened with overwhelming lust at the same slow pace she was opening Alex's back door. Which seemed to only take seconds to fully open, and yet an eternity. Either way the moment Alex's anal ring stretched wide enough to allow Claire's cock to slide inside it and into her baby girl's butt all three women let out a cry of pure lust.

There was then a deafening silence for a few long minutes, which felt like hours, as Claire and Haley just stared at where the youngest daughter's ass hole was stretched round the mother's cock, while the oldest daughter made sure that both of them would have the perfect view of that perverted sight. Then Claire found herself slowly pushing forwards, which honestly didn't feel like a command she had made consciously and more her body going into business for itself, because it just couldn't resist further violating the beautiful butt in front of her. Which of course delighted Haley given the big grin on her face, but being further anally penetrated also made Alex moan happily, and the big dildo just slid so easily into her butt, which Claire just couldn't help point out.

"Oh my God, it sliding in like a knife through butter!" Claire murmured softly in disbelief, then beginning to speak more loudly in a mixture of disgust and lust, "This big fucking cock is sliding into your shit hole like a knife through butter Alex, mmmmm, Mommy's so ashamed of you. And your moaning. Mmmmm, you're fucking moaning from getting your fat ass stuffed with Mommy's big dick! Can you believe this Haley? Can you believe how easily Mommy's big dick is sliding into your sister's forbidden hole? Oh God, what an anal whore! Mmmmm, I'm so ashamed. Mommy is so ashamed of her anal whore daughter."

Grinning sadistically Haley happily played along, "I can. I can believe how easily Alex is taking it up the butt. I can believe it because I've been slamming that pretty little shit hole of hers for years. Mmmmm yessss, while you thought we were being good girls and helping each other out really we were having nasty anal sex. That's the only reason we finally were getting along. Yeahhhhh, getting along because Alex gave up that big fat ass of hers to me, and since I popped that anal cherry I've practically been living in her ass. Aren't I bad Mommy? I turned sweet little bookworm Alex into the nastiest little anal whore in the entire world, and I feel absolutely no shame because of it. Ohhhhh yeahhhh, I made my baby sister my anal loving bitch, and it's the proudest achievement of my life."

"Oh Haley, you're such a bad influence on your little sister." Claire grinned wickedly, still completely lost in her lust.

"I am Mommy." Haley agreed eagerly, "And you should punish me for being so bad."

Claire smirked as Haley bent over next to Alex in front of her and wiggled her cute little butt, which was still gaping open from the brutal pounding Claire had given it, and she was really tempted to give it another. But as Claire made clear to her daughters, "Oh don't worry Haley, Mommy will punish you later. For now it's Alex's turn."

"Oh yeah, punish me Mommy." Alex moaned happily in her best little girl voice, "Punish me by slamming every inch of that big dick of yours up my ass and fucking me with it. Oooooooh, that feels so good Mommy. Your big cock feels so good in my ass. Mmmmmm, butt fuck your baby girl, ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, give me every inch, aaaaaahhhhhh, every inch of that big fucking dick right up my fat ass! Please? Please, please, please, please, pleassssseeeeeee oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, YES MOMMY FUCK ME! Fuck meeeeee oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd yesssssssss, every inch! Mmmmmm, that's every inch up my big fucking dyke ass! Now fuck me Mommy. Butt fuck me like the anal whore I am!"

Her own words, but particularly her daughters, drove Claire to push forwards even more. Perhaps a touch harder and faster than she should have, but it only forced more moans of pleasure out of her total anal whore of a daughter, which pushed her to push harder and faster, until finally every single inch of that big cock was buried within Alex's bowels. Despite more begging Claire then stayed perfectly still for a minute or two, just savouring the moment in the beautiful sight in front of her. Then finally she began pumping her hips back and forth, in turn causing the dildo to pump in and out of Alex's ass hole meaning she was officially butt fucking her youngest daughter. And she was doing it without a shred of shame.

Haley loved absolutely nothing more in this world than butt fucking her baby sister. It was like the best thing ever, and easily one of the best parts of it was the penetration, especially when Alex was spreading her cheeks so Haley could get the best view possible of her dick sliding into that tight little forbidden hole. Not even the hard anal pounding, and any of her own orgasms, were better than that. Only just as good. Haley hadn't thought anything could possibly be better. It just didn't seem possible. However spreading her kid sister's ass cheeks and watching their Mom slide every single inch of her strap-on cock into Alex's ass hole, and then beginning to pump in and out of it, just might be better.

During the initial penetration, the moment her Mom's thighs came to rest against her fingers and her sister's cheeks, and then watching as Alex officially started getting butt fucked by their mother all made Haley feel like she was going to cum on the spot, and even though she wasn't sure she could survive another orgasm she might just risk it. Then she had a wicked idea, one which might cause her to parish from overwhelming lust, but one she couldn't avoid putting into motion. Although if she was going to get what she wanted, she was going to need to sell it. Luckily, she had a lifetime of practice. Admittedly it did take Haley a while to pull her gaze away from Alex's cock stuffed ass hole, but when she did it was totally worth it as she immediately gave her mother her best puppy dog eyes.

Then Haley asked in her best little girl voice, "Mommy, can I taste Alex's ass?"

For a brief moment the older woman frowned in confusion. Then her eyes went wide as realisation hit, surprise, disgust and lust clearly fighting for a position on the older woman's face. There was a clear winner, and given what happened earlier it was hardly surprising that after a few more long, slow thrusts her Mom pulled her strap-on out of her baby sister's butt hole and pressed it against Haley's lips. Immediately Haley wrapped those lips around the head of the shaft, closed her eyes and moaned shamelessly. She then opened her eyes, looked up at her mother and smiled around the cock as a way to thank her for feeding her Alex's ass. And the deepest part of it, at that.

It wasn't easy but Haley kept her eyes open and looking up at her mother for the next few minutes as she slowly sucked the tip of the strap-on clean and then started making her way down the shaft with gentle bobs of her head. Her Mom stared back the entire time, with probably more or less the same look of lust on her face that Haley had on hers, and it probably stayed there when Haley closed her eyes to concentrate on deep throating. Unfortunately after that there was no more yummy Alex's butt cream to clean. Although her mother quickly solved that problem by shoving her dick back inside Alex's ass, and then after a few minutes of gentle pumping returning it to Haley's eager mouth, and then repeating the process.

Alex whimpered pathetically every time the dick was removed from her ass. The first time it happened she was all for it, and the first few times even turned her head so she could watch her big sister going ass to mouth for their mother. But it was just too much of a turn on to watch Haley sucking her anal juices off of their Mom's cock, and combined with the steady pumping of her slutty ass and it was no time at all before Alex just couldn't watch that beautiful sight anymore. And not long after that she just couldn't take the weighting any more. In all fairness she pushed herself to her limit to give Haley a chance to get plenty of ass cream, and to be fair Haley had already known the joy of being butt fucked to orgasm by their mother. It was Alex's turn.

"Fuck me!" Alex whimpered, "Fuck me please? Oh God, fuck me. Please fuck me harder! Ram my fucking ass and make me cum!"

There was a brief pause, then Claire turned to her oldest, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, she has been good." Haley pointed out with a grin.

"Yes, but... I think she can do better." Claire said, pushing Haley's hands away from Alex's cheeks and then giving them a hard double smack, "Come on Alex, you're a supersmart science major. Use your words. Really beg me to make you cum. Mmmmm, and make me believe it."

"Please! Please make me cum! Ah!" Alex cried out as her Mom continued to push her with a hard smack or two, "Fuck my ass and make me cum! Ah fuck! Harder Mommy, harder! I want to be fucked! I need to be ass fucked hard and deep by Mommy so I can cum! Ooooooooh Gooooooooddddddddd, I need it sooooooooo bad! Soooooooo, sooooooo BAD, mmmmmmm, ah fuck! Please Mommy fuck me hard and make me cum! I need to cum! I NEED IT! PLEASE? Please, please, please, please, AH GOD, please destroy my fucking ass hole and make me cum! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, fuck me in the ass as hard as you can Mommy! Please, please, oooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's it, ass fuck me! Ass fuck me like the little anal whore I am! Oooooooooh, I'm your anal whore Mommy! Your little girl is now your anal whore! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, fuck me, oooooooh fuck! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me hard, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK MOM!"

While Alex was begging their mother must have silently shooed Haley away. Or she moved away of her own free will. Either way Alex had to admit there was an incredible thrill to having her girlfriend/sister slowly circling her body, and occasionally stopping in front of her and giving her a wicked smile, while she was being butt fucked by her mother. Their mother! Oh yes, Alex loved being butt fucked by her mother in front of her sister/girlfriend. In a weird way even now Haley wasn't touching her it was like her sister and their Mom were fucking her together to make her cum, and that feeling was never more vivid than when Haley took over talking dirty.

"Harder! HARDER! Mmmmmm, that's it Mommy, ram that ass!" Haley called out while frantically fingering herself, "Ram that big fat butt and make your baby girl cum! Make Alex cum! Ram my sister's rectum and make her cum! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, make her cum like a bitch with a big dick in her ass! Do it! Make brainy little Alex your personal anal whore, just like I am! Oh Mommy, we're yours now! We're your anal whores! Your ass sluts! Your up the butt bitches! Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, look at my butt! Look at my fucking gaped butt hole! LOOK AT IT MOM! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, you gaped my little shit hole and made it yours. It's gaping as a sign of your ownership, just like Alex's ass hole is about too. Ohhhhhh Mommy, you gaped your own daughters and made their asses yours forever! Now make it official by making Alex cum! Make her cum Mom. Do it! Oh fuck yeah, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's so fucking hot!"

Since she was now desperate to cum Alex had put her all into her begging, and lasted perhaps a record time, but no one talked dirty like Haley Dunphy. Haley had it down to an art form, and her words not only pushed Alex further towards the edge of climax, but pushed their mother into destroying her ass more than her own words had. Which was really saying something because by the time Alex had given up talking it seemed that her Mom was using every ounce of her strength to brutalise her butt. However with just a few words from Haley the older woman seem to find some new level of strength, because all of a sudden it was like a jack-hammer had been shoved up her ass, and somehow it was pleasurable, which was further proof that Alex was a massive anal whore. Like she needed more proof of that.

That savage rectum wrecking, given to her by her own mother, combined with Haley's wonderful words finally pushed Alex over the edge of a truly epic orgasm. One which might be even more powerful than the one she received when Haley ruined her rectum like this, which was really saying something. Then again, this just might be harder then when Haley was doing it, and Haley's wonderful words were definitely a big part of it. Not that it really mattered. Nothing did. Nothing but these incredible climaxes, Alex's brilliant mind once again melting inside of her head because of the overwhelming pleasure of a member of her own family wrecking her rectum.

Claire was disgusted. Or at least the part of her which was still able to think currently was. Because God, Alex had just cum so hard. And then she quickly came over and over and over again just as hard, her whole body shaking and her cum literally squirting out of her cunt. It was maybe even harder than Haley had cum, and Claire wouldn't have thought that was possible. Then again none of this should be possible. Or happening. And she was ashamed of herself. She really was. Or at least she was sure she would be once she wasn't so lost in the truest pleasure she had ever known. But fuck, really, how had she raised such a pair of total anal whores?

Then she realised something, this was for their own good. If Alex and Haley hadn't been sodomising each other all these years they would probably be out on the streets offering their perfect asses up for money. And not a lot of it either. Certainly not what they were worth. No, Alex and Haley would be $2 ass whores because they were just so desperate to be butt fucked. So really, Claire should have been doing this all along to keep them off the streets. Yes, society would never see it, but this was what she should do. What she always should have done. This was what she was going to do from now on, and no one would stop her, because these perfect asses were hers, especially this big jiggly one which shook like it was in an earthquake with every powerful thrust she gave it.

Becoming completely lost in the ultra-perverted fantasy of having both her daughters as her personal anal whores, or better yet her lesbian whores who would do any nasty little thing she wanted but especially anal sex, Claire was unable to stop herself from going over the edge of another incredible climax. Again it wasn't quite as powerful as when first Haley, and then Alex had eaten her out, but it was easily just as powerful and bizarrely satisfying as when she'd taken Haley's tight little ass. Maybe even a little better, because now this truly felt like the beginning of something. And not just with Haley, who was still talking dirty with glee, but with both her daughters, and that thought was truly overwhelming.

Finally Haley's constant dirty talk faded away from Claire, as did the whole world, leaving just a big jiggly butt in front of her. That was all her baby girl was to her now. Her youngest daughter had become nothing but a piece of ass Claire was using for her pleasure, the mother of three shamelessly pounding into her little girl over and over again as she pushed them both through climax after climax. And this time there would be no interruptions. Nothing to stop her from perhaps literally ruining Alex's ass hole. Or stop her from using every ounce of her strength to sodomise her own daughter, as a result Claire eventually collapsed down on top of Alex, and as Alex was too exhausted to hold her up the two Dunphy women immediately collapsed down onto the bed sheets.

Haley had cum a lot when it was her turn to be sodomised by her mother, and yet she couldn't help herself. Watching Alex getting that big fat ass of hers fucked by their Mommy was just too hot and she was able to frantically finger herself to a couple more orgasms, especially when she turned her back to the action so that her gaped ass hole was on display again. Of course her eyes never left the sodomy, and when it was clear her family were lost in their own little world Haley pushed a couple of fingers up her ass to push herself to another climax. She briefly slowed down when the two women collapsed, but then sped up for one last orgasm as her Mom rolled off of Alex, allowing Alex to slowly get up and display her own gape.

It took a few more long minutes of recovery, but eventually Alex found the strength to get on her knees in front of her mother, turn around, bend over and spread her cheeks before asking in her best little girl voice, "Do you like my gape Mommy?"

"Yes." Claire admitted, the beautiful sight enough to push down the urge to freak out, at least for now, "Ooooooh baby, it's so sexy. Mmmmm, I love gaping my daughters. I love it! Haley, why don't you go stand next to your sister and show me yours?"

"Oooooh, great idea." Haley grinned, doing as she was told, then asked in her best little girl voice, "Mommy, will you please take our picture?"

Clare blushed slightly, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"It's okay, just use the camera that's on the side of the bed. That's what we use to make our special photo albums." Haley explained with a wicked grin, "We'll show them to you later. Maybe you can even pick which photo should go in it. Or photos."

The thought made Haley giggle with delight as her mother reached over to the side of the bed, grabbed the camera and started taking pictures of the two Dunphy sisters spreading their butt cheeks to expose their gaping back holes. After a couple of shots Haley whispered in Alex's ear, who grinned happily and nodded in agreement. They then straightened up and switched one of their hands to the others cheeks so they were spreading each other's and their own, then turned their heads towards the camera and flashed their mother a cheeky smile. It was the most perverted family photo they'd ever taken, and they loved it.

Claire loved it too, and made sure she got it, before ordering, "Mmmmm, good girls. Now, I think it's only fair that Alex get her turn tasting her own ass."

"Awww, Mom!" Haley whined.

"Don't be such a brat." Alex said, before pointing out with a grin, "Mom's right, it's my turn."

Which was the only reason Haley didn't make more of a fuss. Well, that and just how hot it was to watch her kid sister suck their Mom's cock. Oh yes, Haley had loved watching that before when it was her ass Alex was tasting, and now she got the added bonus of watching Alex tasting her own which she knew her sister loved. But that became very clear as the second she wrapped her lips around the cock Alex moaned loudly and shamelessly. Then, after clearly savouring that flavour for a few long seconds, Alex started bobbing her head up and down, taking more of the shaft into her mouth and eventually down her throat with every bob of her head.

It wasn't long before Alex had the full length of their Mom's cock stuffing her throat, and yet she barely choked and gagged, happily showing off just how well Haley had trained her to be a nasty little cock sucker. Haley's personal cock sucker, and now their mother's personal cock sucker. The thought made Haley a little jealous, but mostly it drove her wild with pure perverted lust. Oh yes, she was her Mom's cock sucker too, and her pussy licker, and her butt slut, and whatever else the older woman wanted her to be. She and Alex were ready and willing to do whatever nasty little thing their mother wanted, which was something she was only too happy to let her Mommy know. Although Haley had to wait until after her Mom had encouraged Alex for a little while.

"That's it sweetie, suck Mommy's cock." Claire encouraged happily, still lost in her lust, "Mmmmmm, you're so good at that! Soooo good at sucking cock! Oh yeahhhhh, take it deep! Deep down your fucking throat! Oh fuck! Mmmmm, that's so hot! Mommy's little cock sucker is so hot! Ohhhhhh yessssss, and that's what you are now, isn't it? Mommy's little cock sucker? Mmmmmm, yeah you are! You're Mommy's little cock sucking slut!"

"We both are." Haley interrupted, "We're yours now Mommy. All yours."

"All mine." Claire grinned, "I like the sound of that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Modern Family and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex and Haley Dunphy were sitting in their living room/kitchen a.k.a. their only room other than the bedrooms, holding hands and waiting for their Mom to arrive. This wasn't at all uncommon, as whenever they were alone together they were free to do normal couple stuff, even if it was as simple as holding hands, and whenever they had family coming over they were restricted doing just that and then pulling away from each other when their family showed up. But today was different. Very, very different. Why? Because they were waiting to find out if they still had a family, or if everyone else had found out about their affair, and were coming over here to disown them. All because Haley had zero self-control.

To be fair it was partly Alex's fault. After all, she hadn't exactly shot down the idea of seducing their mother into their bed. It would have been the right thing to do. The smart thing to do. But it had just been so hot, and Alex didn't think anything would actually come of it. It was just a harmless fantasy. Oh how wrong she had been. Because Haley had seduced their Mom, and both of them had fucked her, or more accurately been fucked by her, and then after an entire night of intense lesbian incest it was radio silence until an ominous text had promised a visit. And now all they could do was wait, and silently hold hands for comfort.

When the doorbell finally rang both sisters ran to the door, Alex opening it up to find to her relief that their mother was standing there alone. There was then some awkward silence and then Alex stepped aside to wordlessly let her Mom inside and close the door behind her. There was then more silence, before the older woman cautiously stepped towards Haley, who grinned happily as their Mom stepped into her personal space. She then closed her eyes, leaned forward, and sure enough their mother leaned down and kissed her, causing a wide smile to cross Alex's face as the next few wonderful minutes she watched her Mom and her sister, a.k.a. her two lovers, make out with ever increasing passion.

"You're such a bad girl." Claire gasped when she finally broke the kiss, although she barely pulled away and rested her forehead against Haley's.

"Yeah I am." Haley grinned proudly, "I'm a bad girl, and so is Alex. I made her one. Isn't that right Alex?"

"Yes." Alex admitted huskily, "We're both so bad."

"Don't you want to be bad too Mommy?" Haley asked softly, caressing her mother's face, "It's fun, and you do want to have fun with us, don't you?"

"Oh God, this is so wrong." Claire whimpered, before kissing Haley again.

Haley giggled as her Mom leaned in for the second kiss, and then again when the blonde pulled away again to look at the other brunette, prompting Haley to encourage her, "Go on Mom, kiss Alex hello. I know she wants you too, almost as badly as you want to do it."

There was then a brief pause before the older woman stumbled towards Alex. She received a gentle push from Haley, or more accurately a physical one as well as a verbal one, but it didn't seem to matter. No, it was now very clear that their Mom had come back to fuck them again, something which both sisters welcomed, just as eagerly as Alex pulled her mother against her body and then kissed her. Just like with Haley the blonde was hesitant at first, but it wasn't long before she was pushing her tongue into the other brunette's mouth, causing Alex to whimper happily as she massaged her tongue with her own. Alex was so lost in that kiss she had no idea how long it lasted, only that it wasn't enough, and when it did unlike with Haley the older woman didn't completely pull away from her and pressed their foreheads together.

"Both such bad, bad girls." Claire growled, before grabbing the back of Alex's head, and then did the same to Haley's before pushing her daughters together, "Show me! Show me what filthy little sister kissing sluts you are! Mmmmm fuck, that's it, kiss! Kiss your sister! Oh fuck yeah!"

Claire loved watching her daughters kiss. She may not ever get used to thinking that, but it was true. They just looked so hot together. And so beautiful. They just put their all into it, making it obvious just how much they loved each other, and while that was wrong on so many levels Claire couldn't help be grateful that they had both found that kind of love. Then Haley broke her kiss with her sister to kiss her Mom again, the three Dunphy women going back and forth as they made out with each other for a while. Along the way they caressed each other's bodies, although there was a certain area that Claire couldn't stay away from, and ultimately led to her grabbing Alex's top and pulling it over her head.

"Oh my God, when did your tits get so big?" Claire asked with disbelief as she cupped Alex's massive bra covered breasts.

This caused both girls to giggle loudly, and then Haley answered the question, "I know. She did such a good job of hiding them with her ugly sweaters and baggy clothes, and then one day I was like, oh God, I can't unsee the hotness. Then no amount of horrible fashion sense could keep me from lusting after my baby sister."

Alex briefly glared at her sibling for the dig about her fashion sense, and then she turned her attention to her mother and then asked in her best little girl voice, "Is that how it is with you Mommy? Can you not stop thinking about me? About us? About the three of us together, and doing such naughty, naughty things?"

"I thought about your hot little mouths making me cum, and those perfect asses. But... fuck!" Claire croaked, squeezing those enormous tits, "Can I..."

"Do whatever you want." Alex told her with a wicked smile on her face.

For a few long seconds Claire just stood there in disbelief, holding those two perfect globes in her hands. Then with a growl of lust she slipped both of her hands behind Alex's back and undid her baby girl's bra. Or at least she tried too. But it turned out more difficult from this angle, Claire suddenly having a lot more sympathy for Phil and any other guy she had ever been with. In the end she literally ended up tearing off the bra in frustration, just so she could fully reveal Alex's giant boobs. There was then a brief pause as she stared at those big titties in disbelief, before burying her face in them like a teenage boy who just couldn't control himself, which got another giggle of delight out of her girls.

"Oh God, she's worse than you." Alex quipped after she got over her giggling a little bit.

"No way." Haley protested light-heartedly, "No one loves your boobs more than me."

While Claire wanted to argue that point that would have meant removing her face from Alex's huge tits, so it just wasn't worth it. At least not right now. Not before Claire had satisfied personal overwhelming lust for them. If that was even possible. Claire certainly tried her best as she started rubbing her face over those enormous boobs, gently at first, but eventually she was motor-boating almost violently. She then pressed her face deep into them so hard she was smothering herself. A few seconds after that she felt a hand on the back of her head, pushing her deeper into those big titties. She wasn't sure whether it was Alex or Haley, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was those big fat boobs.

Although it was definitely Haley who encouraged her verbally, "Yeahhhhhh, that's it Mom! Bury your facing those big boobies! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, aren't Alex's tits amazing? Ohhhhh yes they are, mmmmm fuck, like one of the seven wonders of the world. Ooooooh yeahhhhhhh, now suck them! Suck them like we sucked yours! Mmmmm yesssssss, show us just how nasty you can be Mommy! Suck your baby girl's boobs! Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeessssssss, suck them!"

It took embarrassing little encouragement for Claire to do as she was told, pulling back just enough so that she could latch onto one of Alex's nipples and begin sucking it like she was expecting to get something out of it, like Alex and Haley had done when they were young. Oh God, this was so wrong. How could she be doing this? Why couldn't she stop? Oh yeah, because it was amazing, Claire thought wickedly, as her lust overtook her again and she became completely lost in sucking Alex's tits, inevitably moving back and forth between those big boobs and kissing those mountainous globes just as much as she licked and sucked her daughter's nipples.

Haley had never thought she'd enjoy watching someone else touching Alex in this way. Sure, she had fantasised about it, but she thought the reality would be totally different. For the most part it wasn't. At least not with their mother. Maybe that was because she loved her Mom too. Maybe because she knew just how deeply in love her Mom was with her Dad, and therefore she wasn't truly a threat to her relationship with Alex. Maybe it was because Haley just loved lesbian incest. But this was maybe an exception, as Haley couldn't help feeling jealous watching her Mom suck on those big titties. So much so that Haley just couldn't resist asking for a turn.

"Can I join you Mommy?" Haley asked in her best little girl voice, "Pleassssseeeeeeeee? Mmmmmm, clearly you're having so much fun sucking on Alex's big juicy tits, and I want to join the fun. Oh yeah, I wanna suck my kid sister's tits! Please Mommy, don't hog them. We can share them. Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, don't you want to share those big fucking tits with me Mommy? That way we can do something together, just the two of us. You've been saying how much you want that, right? Well now here's your chance Mom. Share Alex's tits with me. Please? Oh come on, share! Alex, make Mom share with me! Ooooooh, that's better. Yeah Mom, give me that left boob."

Given it was normally just the two of them Haley was used to having access to Alex's big boobs whenever she wanted them, so it was super weird to have to beg for the privilege. But she figured it at least wouldn't take much. Unfortunately she was wrong about that. If anything their mother went back and forth even more firmly so that Haley wouldn't have the chance to join her, which frustrated Haley so much she started whining like a spoilt child, and even tried to get Alex in the middle of it. Which was very reminiscent of her childhood when the daughters would fight over a toy, except with her mother and sister switching roles. To be fair this was Haley's favourite toy. Well this, and her sister's fat ass.

This whining caused Alex to sigh and look annoyed, but before she could say anything their mother started concentrating on just one nipple and moved slightly so that Haley could have all the access she needed. This made Haley grin proudly, and after quickly thanking her Mom she quickly dived her head downwards and wrapped her lips around a hard nipple that was covered in her Mommy's saliva. Mother and daughter then enjoyed this 'family activity' together for quite some time, both perfectly content to keep licking, sucking and playing with the big prize in front of them for several minutes. Maybe even all night. Or at least they might have considered it before Alex ultimately begged for more.

"Lower! Mmmmmm fuck! Please Mom, Haley, ooooooooh one of you go lower. Please? Oh God!" Alex moaned, unable to take it any more, "Lick my pussy! Ohhhhhhh Goooooddddddd, I need my pussy licked! Please Mom, lick your baby girl's cunt. Do it before Haley beats you to it. Yessssssss, lower! Lick me! Ooooooohhhhhhhh fuck! Oh Mom! Oh Haley, oh fuck!"

Showing off just how smart she was Alex dropped a line which had their mother giving her what she wanted in seconds. Which was a good thing, because Haley was very tempted to take the hint, and start moving lower herself. But no, she wanted their mother to do it. To eat Alex's pussy for the first time. Maybe even her first time eating pussy. And as much as Haley wanted to stay where she was now she had both tits to herself what she wanted even more was to look into Alex's beautiful eyes when she got to experience their Mom's tongue on her twat for the very first time. So reluctantly Haley started kissing upwards as her Mom started kissing downwards.

Alex had been thoroughly enjoying having two people lick and suck her tits. Particularly having both her nipples covered in the soft flesh of a couple of eager mouths and caressed by their tongues was truly something special, and in a way she felt she could enjoy it all night. But she also desperately wanted more, and when waiting became just too much it was easy to use Haley's impatience to get what she desperately wanted. And oh boy, did she get it. Oh yes, not only did she get her Mom moving lower, but she got her sister moving higher. The latter didn't seem that great at first, but seeing Haley's grinning face as their mother got down between her legs was beyond thrilling for the young genius.

There was then a long pause where Alex was worried that this was just too much for their mother, and from the way the grin was slowly fading from her face Haley was clearly worried too. However before either one of them could voice any concern Alex felt something wonderfully soft and wet touching the bottom of her pussy and then sliding all the way up to the top. This of course had Alex crying out with pure joy, her face awash with pleasure and her eyes going wide. In turn Haley grinned wickedly for a few long seconds, and then when it was clear their mother was repeating the process she started softly encouraging her.

"That's it Mommy, lick Alex's pussy." Haley softly encouraged, her voice barely above a whisper, "Oh yeah, lick that pretty pussy and make your baby girl feel good."

While those words seemed to have a positive effect on their Mom Alex didn't want to push their luck, so after enjoying a few far more confident licks the younger brunette reached up, firmly grabbed the head of the older brunette and then pulled her sibling down into a passionate kiss. Predictably Haley let out a cute little giggle at this, and almost immediately started kissing back while shifting her body so that her smaller boobs would be pressed against Alex's much bigger ones. This meant that their hard nipples rubbed against each other and over each other's tits as they continued to kiss, that kiss becoming more passionate as Haley's tongue invaded her mouth and Alex eagerly welcomed it with her own.

After a few long minutes of kissing Haley broke away to lovingly smile down at her, and then offering up some brief encouragement for their mother before dropping back down for another kiss. That process was repeated over and over again, albeit sometimes in a different order, and at least the majority of the time was spent making out. Which was definitely what Alex preferred, as it meant she had two tongues working her over at the same time. The tongues of her own mother and sister. Oh yes, Alex was kissing her sister while their Mom went down on her, making this moment overwhelmingly special. So overwhelming that it was hard for her to even think.

Claire was equally overwhelmed. In fact as soon as her tongue touched her youngest daughter's pussy she was completely robbed of the ability to think, which was probably a good thing, as she didn't overthink what she was doing or become crippled by guilt. No, Claire just concentrated entirely on the moment. This precious moment where she finally got to lick pussy for the first time in her life. She had come close a few times, and she definitely thought about it before with the likes of Gloria haunting her fantasies, and lately it was her daughters who were in the starring role, but this was the first time she was actually doing it. And she loved it.

Believing that she wouldn't have liked it was the primary reason that she had avoided the temptation in the past, and over the past few days she had been anxious that she wouldn't like it despite a burning desire to return the favour for her wicked offspring. Although maybe it was for the best, because if she hadn't thought that way Alex's pussy probably wouldn't be the first pussy Claire would have eaten, making this occasion special. Maybe she wouldn't even like it as much as it wasn't her daughter's. Fuck, what a perverted thought, but one which felt oh so true. Yes, Claire Dunphy was glad that she had waited this long to eat pussy, so that her youngest daughter's pussy would be her first. Just as her oldest daughter would be her second. Claire promised herself that.

While her mind was preoccupied her body went into business for itself, allowing her to gently lick up and down Alex's pussy lips while mostly avoiding her clit. Probably as a result of receiving so much amazing head previously, especially from both her daughters, but when she received the ability to think coherently again Claire chose to believe that it was also down to some natural talent. Oh yes, being a natural pussy licker give her a great thrill, and even though she paled in comparison to the skill of her daughters hopefully she would catch up to them in time. Or at least find a way to make them cum as hard as she did when one of them was going down on her. Well, Claire was pretty sure she knew how to do that, but ideally she wanted a number of ways to do it.

Concentrating on this one Claire gradually began to brush over Alex's clit with every other stroke of her tongue, causing Alex to let out an extra loud cry of pleasure into Haley's mouth. God, it was so wonderful to look up passed those massive tits to see her little girls making out so passionately, and lovingly, and letting out those wonderful sounds as both a result of the kiss and Claire's tongue on Alex's cunt, but Claire wanted more. She wanted Alex to be crying out loud, and beg for more, and most importantly to cum in her mouth and all over her face. Which was why she upped her game even more, lingering an increasing long time Alex's clit and eventually her entrance, which eventually got Claire all three things that she wanted.

Haley had never wanted to sit on Alex's face so badly in her life, which was really saying something, as she thought about fucking her baby sister every couple of seconds, and way too frequently that's all she could do. It was bad enough when they were apart, which had become increasingly frequent lately, but when they were socialising with their family and/or in a public setting Haley just couldn't stop staring lovingly at her sister's pretty face and imagine her cunt pressed against it. Or at least her own face. Or more often than not, imagining Alex's face pressed against the floor as Haley slam fucked that big fat ass of hers.

Ironically now Haley had the option to sit on Alex's face, or at least dish out a pussy licking to her mother, which was almost as appealing as getting some selfish satisfaction. But then again, she'd want their Mom's tongue all to herself when it was her turn, and it was only right that she should let Alex focus on that. And let their Mom focus on Alex's tasty little twat, Haley's mouth practically salivating at the memory of just how delicious her little sister's pussy cream tasted. And better yet, her cum. However next time she would definitely join in on the fun. Or more accurately, the more notable part of it, as unlike when they were in public or with the rest of the family Haley could continue the foreplay.

For a long time that involved making out with the love of her life, Haley becoming so lost in the kiss she didn't notice Alex's growing need to cum until her sibling trying to pull away from her. Haley didn't let it happen, following Alex's lips automatically, and after only a brief hesitation the younger girl allowed the kiss to continue. Only then did Haley wonder why Alex would try and pull away from her, which allowed her to become aware of just how pathetically her sister was whimpering into their kiss. Haley then grinned with wicked delight, reluctantly broke that kiss and moved her lips to Alex's neck so she could be up close for her sister begging their mother to make her cum.

Sadly it didn't happen right away, which was really disappointing, but it gave Haley an excuse to move down to those big beautiful boobs again, and fuck, she always forgot just how big and beautiful they were. She even had to pause for a second just to stare at them when she reached her targets, marvelling how anything so perfect could exist in this imperfect world. And that they could be hers to play with. Then Haley buried her face in her little sister's big tits, just forgetting herself on them for a little while, before moving back and forth between them, sliding her mouth all around them while of course concentrating on those rockhard nipples.

Alex wanted more attention from her female family members right from the start, and yet at the same time she was perfectly content with just lying back and letting them worship her body. Especially when her big sister was kissing her and their Mom was licking her pussy. That was pure perfection, and definitely something Alex wanted to last forever. God, she just loved Haley so much. Her Mom too, but it was different. She was in love with Haley, and Haley was in love with her, something which was never more clear when they kissed, and to have her Mommy show her love this way at the same time, oh fuck, how could Alex ever want this to end?

The answer to that was pretty obvious, but she avoided the growing urge for perhaps a record amount of time before trying to pull away from Haley and beg for more. Even then Haley wouldn't let her break the kiss, and despite Alex whimpering in frustration she ultimately decided it was for the best as if she had really needed to cum she wouldn't have let Haley win that little fight. So even when the kiss was broken a few minutes later Alex continued to hold back, which in a way made her incredibly proud of herself. But then her big sister moved down to her tits which coincided with their mother wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking so hard it almost made Alex cum, and when it didn't she just couldn't take it any more.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmm, fuck me!" Alex cried out, then whimpered in between more loud cries, "Fuck me Mom! Fuck me Haley! Make me cum! Oh God, please make me cum, ohhhhhhh fuck, I want my family to make me cum. Please? Ooooooh Mommy, make me cum. Please Mommy, sister, make me cum! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhh, I wanna cum in Mommy's mouth and all over her face. Oh please, oh fuck Mommy! Mommy! I'm going to cum Mommy, I'm going to, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk Moooommmmmyyyyyyy!"

Normally when Haley did this to her Alex had to get a lot more graphic than that before getting what she wanted, but apparently all it took was reminding her Mom of their relationship by referring to her as Mommy enough times for her mother to start teasing her entrance and then slowly push her tongue inside it. Once that happened Alex became completely incoherent, but for better or worse she didn't cum right away. Which was a little frustrating, but it did give her the chance to savour that sensation of that tongue slowly sliding into her, and then when it was completely buried inside her pussy her Mom left it there for a few long seconds. Her Mommy left her tongue completely buried inside Alex's pussy, that fact being overwhelming for those few long seconds, which almost sent her over the edge of orgasm.

It only took a few tongue thrusts after that to get the job done, and then all of a sudden Alex was cumming directly into her Mommy's mouth. Predictably that climax was beyond incredible, and equally predictably it was followed by another, and another, and another. Just because this was the first time this exact thing was happening it was perhaps stronger than some climaxes Haley gave her, if not as quite as special as the first time she had done this with Haley, although it was hard for Alex to judge in this state of mind. All that mattered was that she was finally cumming, and not just from the work of one family member, but from two. Oh yes, Haley sucked frantically at her big tits, bit down on her neck, and occasionally started whispering filthy things into her ear again.

"That's it, cum! Cum in our Mommy's mouth! Yes, cum you filthy little slut! Cum! Oh fuck!" Haley gleefully whispered into her sister's ear, "Mmmmm yessssss, give Mommy a taste of that yummy Alex cream. Ohhhhh, she fucking loves it! Mmmmm, our Mom loves the taste of your cum Alex! Almost as much as I do. Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, our own fucking mother is eating you, and you love it so much you're cumming in her mouth and all over her face you dirty girl. God, what kind of slut loves getting fucked by her sister, AND her Mom? Mmmmm, a filthy little slut, that's who! Oh yes Alex, your our filthy little slut, and we love you for it. Now cum again! Cum all over Mom's face! Show us that you love us just as much as we love you."

Claire was barely aware of Haley's words, which was unusual because she normally loved them, but she was just too lost in the heavenly flavour of her baby girl's cum. Oh yes, the second her youngest daughter's cum hit her taste-buds Claire became aware of nothing else, the whole world falling away until there was nothing but the heavenly flavour. Unfortunately that meant that a lot of it escaped her mouth that first time, but after she recovered she was still able to swallow the majority of it, and more importantly did better next time. In fact she did better the next few times as she quickly removed her tongue from Alex's cunt, sealed her mouth tightly over that entrance and swallow the majority of what her little girl had to give her.

As soon as each of those orgasms were done Claire shoved her tongue back inside her daughter's pussy and relentlessly fucked her with it until she made her cum again. She didn't even really enjoy the tongue fucking, despite having looking forward to it the entire time, as it wasn't swallowing her own daughter's girl cum. Well, that wasn't true, she did enjoy it, she just spent the entire time wishing Alex would cum in her mouth again. Of course Alex had always been the good one, or at least the well-behaved one, and true to form she was constantly giving her Mommy what she wanted. Oh yes, Alex Dunphy was constantly giving Claire Dunphy a fresh batch of daughter cum to swallow, Claire grinning in sadistic delight over that fact.

Sadly there did eventually become too much of it, and her tongue grew tired of this routine, and sincerely Haley was nice enough to whisper in her ear another way she could get what she wanted Claire switched her tongue for her fingers, pushing first one and then two into Alex's cunt and then fucking her with them. Lifting her head Claire got to enjoy the gorgeous sight of her youngest daughter cumming for her, Alex's big boobs bouncing as she quivered with pleasure and cried out loudly. It was a sight she had been enjoying all night, but she craved more cum, so instead she switched her tongue and fingers again as soon as she could. Inevitably she switch back again, this time wrapping her mouth around Alex's clit so she could suck it while fingering her, which to Claire's delight only seemed to make her daughter cum harder and faster, but then sadly things came to an end.

It started with a tug on her hair, one of her daughters silently telling her it was time to give Alex a break. Probably Haley. But it didn't really matter, because as much as Claire wanted to spend all night with her head in between Alex's legs what she wanted even more badly was to fuck one of her daughters with a toy. Ideally of the strap-on variety, and ideally up one of their sexy little asses. So, after making Alex cum one more time, Claire reluctantly pulled away from her youngest daughter's pussy to find her oldest daughter right beside her and grinning wickedly, before almost literally shoving her tongue down her throat.

Haley had loved watching that little show, but she had been itching to get involved the entire time, and now Alex had more than her fair share of orgasms, and their Mom had more than her fair share of girl cum, Haley finally saw her opportunity. So with one last loving, and extremely long, suck of Alex's tits Haley dived down in between her sister's legs and gently tugged on their mother's hair. It took longer than Haley was expecting, but the second her Mom pulled back she kissed her and tasted her sister's cum on the older woman's lips and tongue, and then in her mouth. Fuck, Haley loved how twisted her life had become, a thought which was reinforced as she spent several minutes making out with her Mom, sharing the taste of her little sister in the process.

Then that little sister cleared her throat and quipped, "Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Reluctantly Haley broke the kiss and then looked up and scolded, "Alex, don't be so selfish. Don't you think you've hogged Mom enough?"

"No." Alex grinned wickedly, "In fact, I was thinking of hogging the attention a little longer with a nice hard DP."

Haley beamed with wicked delight, "Oooooooh, a DP? Really, does my slutty little sister wanna get double stuffed? Her pussy and ass fucked at the same time? To have both her Mommy and big sister pound her tight little fuck holes? Does she-"

"Oh you know she does." Claire quipped, already up and retrieving a couple of strap-ons, "Dibs on her fat ass."

"No-" Haley tried to protest.

"Dibs on her fat ass." Claire repeated firmly.

"Fine." Haley grumbled, about a minute later finding herself fully equipped with a dildo around her waist and pressing it against Alex's lips, "Suck it sis! Mmmmm yeah, suck it good! Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, suck it! Take it deep into your pretty little mouth and get it nice and wet for your slutty little pussy! Oh yes, ohhhhhh Alex, you look so good with a cock in your mouth. I've always thought that. Especially when it's MY cock! Or Mom's! Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, you love sucking the strap-ons of your Mom and big sister, don't you, you little incest whore? Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah, suck my cock like the slutty litttle cock sucking whore you are Alex! Oh yeah, suck it so good, mmmmm fuck!"

While Haley continued rambling on Alex gently wrapped her lips around that big cock and began gently sucking on it. Alex had remained on her back initially as she watched her family equipped themselves, and then she began sucking Haley's dick, but she soon rolled over and really got into it, taking the dildo deep into her mouth and down her throat so it would be nice and wet for what was to come. Just like Haley had trained her to do. Meanwhile the mother seemed perfectly content with rubbing lubricant onto her cock, which was good, because Haley couldn't wait much longer to have Alex sliding her pussy down on her cock. In fact, she didn't want to wait another second.

"You know what? That's more than enough for a little slut like you. Oh yes, stop sucking my cock and sit on it! Mmmmm yeah, impale your pretty little pussy on my dick so me and Mom can DP you!" Haley ordered.

Her only response from Alex was a wide grin before her kid sister did as she was told, quickly crawling up onto her lap and then positioning herself over that strap-on before pushing herself downwards. Oh yes, Alex let out a loud moan of joy as with practised ease she penetrated herself and then slowly sat down onto her sister's lap, slowly pushing Haley's cock deep into the younger girl's cunt in the process. There was then a brief pause as they both savoured the moment as their eyes locked and they smiled at each other softly. That smile then turned wicked as Alex gently began pushing herself up and down, officially starting to ride her sister's dick.

Obviously enjoying that perverted sight their Mom just watched them having sex for quite a while, which also allowed Haley to enjoy that wonderful sight. Especially that of Alex's big boobs bouncing up and down. Of course she never forgot about how badly she wanted to DP her kid sister with their mother, so it wasn't long before Haley was sucking a couple of fingers, and then reaching around so she could push first one and then to into Alex's butt hole. Which of course greatly delighted Alex, the little slut bouncing even more enthusiastically on that cock as both those fuck holes were taken, which was a wonderful preview of what was to come. Although it obviously wasn't enough for Alex, not when there was another cock available.

So it wasn't long before Alex turned back to look at her mother and called out to her, "Please Mom, fuck me! Fuck my ass, mmmmm, fuck your baby girl's slutty little ass hole and leave it gaping wide open! Fuck me like a slut! Mmmmm yessssss, fuck me like the slut I am! DP me! DP me with Haley! Oh God, Mommy, please DP me with my sister. I want my family to double-team me and make me the family whore! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, double stuff me! Double fuck me in my little pussy and ass! Please Mommy, give me what I want. Give me what I need. What I crave, mmmmm, oh please, please Mommy, just fuck your daughter!"

"You heard her Mom, join us." Haley grinned wickedly while fingering her little sister's ass hole even more enthusiastically, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh Mom, butt fuck your daughter with your big cock, while your other daughter fucks her pussy. Come on, let's work together to DP this little whore, and make her our little whore. Please? Your baby girls need you Mommy, they need you to fill them up with cock, mmmmm, and violate the sister they are soooooo in love with. Yessssssss Mommy, mmmmm, fuck your little girl, who's turned into a curvy little sex goddess, and your little girl who's still little but loves to fuck just as much. Oh yeah Mom, fuck that ass! You see this big fat ass? Can't you see it was made for fucking? Oh, and maybe you made it that way deliberately. Mmmmm yeahhhh, maybe your body made the perfect little fuck toy, with a big fat booty who desperately needs to be butt fucked on daily basis, just to use her later. Is that why you had her? And me? Did you only want daughters so you could fuck them? Huh? Ooooooh, well we wanna fuck Mommy, so please, just give us what we want."

"You girls want it, you've got it." Claire grinned wickedly, "But first... Alex, stop bouncing so Mommy can get inside your slutty little ass hole. And Haley, mmmmm, spread those cheeks. Ohhhhhh that's it, spread those cheeks wide open for Mommy so she can see her dick sliding into her baby girl, while her other baby girl gives her the perfect view of it. Oh fuck yeah!"

Claire could listen to her daughters talk dirty all day, especially Haley who was like an evil genius at it, but there was only so long she could wait before penetrating that big fat booty. So inevitably Claire pushed Haley's hand out the way, pressed the tip of her strap-on against Alex's ass hole and slowly pushed forwards, savouring every second of watching that tight anal ring stretch for her big dick. Which was only a few seconds, then Claire and Alex let out some simultaneous cries of pleasure as the daughter's back hole stretched wide enough for her mother's cock to slide through it and into her butt. This meant it was official, Alex Dunphy was being DP'ed for the first time in her life, and it was by her mother and sister.

Something which of course Haley couldn't wait to point out, "Are you in? You're in, aren't you? Oh fuck! Mmmmm, how does it feel Alex? How does it feel to be double stuffed? Ohhhhhh fuck, how does it feel to be double stuffed by Mommy and big sis?"

"Good." Alex moaned softly, "It feels so good! Mmmmm, I love it. I fucking love it!"

"I bet you do, you little slut." Haley giggled with delight, "Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, I bet my slutty baby sister loves the feeling of two big cocks inside her at the same time, mmmmm, stretching her little fuck holes like never before, making her what she was always meant to be, ohhhhhh, the family fuck hole! You hear me Alex? You're the family fuck hole! Just a walking, talking orifice for me and Mom to fuck whenever we want! Oooooohhhhhhh, and however we want. Oh yeah, take it Alex! Take Mom's cock in your butt while your taking mine in your cunt! Fuck her Mom! Stuff Alex's ass full of cock so we can DP her good!"

"Oh yes Mommy, fuck me!" Alex happily agreed, even if she was struggling to speak, "Stuff me full of dick! Girl dick! Mmmmm, my lesbian ass and cunt wants your girl cocks! Fuck me good! DP me like a whore! Please, fuck me, fuck me like ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, oh yes, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

Again Claire loved to hear especially Haley talk like that, which was why she paused for a few long minutes to savour it. Well, that and the beautiful sight of the head of her cock stretching Alex's forbidden hole. And to make sure Alex had some time to relax, even if the massive anal whore didn't need it. Then with some encouragement from her girls Claire began pushing forwards, again Claire getting a perfect view of the obscene act as Haley continued spreading Alex's butt cheeks. Oh yes, her oldest daughter was spreading her youngest daughter's ass cheeks so Claire could get the best possible view as she and Haley DP'ed Alex! Fuck, this was so hot.

Somewhere deep inside herself Claire knew this was still wrong, that she should be disgusted, that she needed to stop this, etc. Maybe when she was alone that voice would be more than a whisper, but right now it was barely background noise in the face of her overwhelming lust for her own daughters, and especially Alex's big fat ass. Hell, she was almost literally drooling as she watched inch after inch of strap-on dildo slide into Alex's pretty little back door and deep into her back passage, only ending when her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing that Claire had buried every inch of her dick inside her own daughter's bowels. Which of course resulted in more verbal encouragement from her little girls.

Surprisingly Alex beat Haley to the punch this time, softly croaking, "Fuck me. Mmmmmm, fuck my ass! Please Mom, fuck my little ass hole! Ohhhhhhh, fuck me good and then impale me on my sister's cock so I can be the Dunphy family DP whore!"

Which of course only led to Haley joining in the fun, "Yeahhhhhhh, fuck her Mom! Fuck Alex like the whore she is! Mmmmm, the family whore! Oh yeah, fuck that whore ass and push her slutty little pussy down on my dick! Make her the Dunphy family DP whore! Oooooh, I love that name for Alex. I think we should tattoo it on this big fat ass of hers. Or at least 'Property of Haley and Claire Dunphy', because that's what this piece of meat is. Ohhhhhh yessssss, this meaty booty is ours to use, just like all the other fuck holes on this lesbian slut! So fuck her Mom! Oh yes, fuck her Mommy! Pound your baby girl's big butt! Oh fuck!"

Of course it didn't take much encouragement for Claire to begin the sodomy, much to her daughter's delight, their words, but perhaps even more so their whimpers, moans and cries of pleasure pushing Claire to establish a steady rhythm. And it wasn't just Alex's sounds of pleasure. Oh no, Haley was making those sounds too, probably because like Claire her harness had something inside which bashed her clit with every thrust, meaning in a way, Claire was fucking both of her daughters at the same time. Yes, Claire love that thought, and it echoed in her mind throughout the passionate DP, especially when they got to the rough ass pounding.

Alex had known she would love being DP'ed. It was the only possible outcome considering the variables. Really it was just science, and Alex loved science, but this was her favourite ever type of experimentation. The equation was simple, a love for both regular and anal sex with beautiful women wearing strap-ons, plus her love for lesbian incest, plus overwhelming and inappropriate love for her big sister, equalled that she would be a total DP whore. And sure enough, the test was an outstanding success, although there was one variable Alex hadn't considered while thinking about this, something which made her feel foolish for not thinking about it, but it didn't matter as it only made it better.

Somehow Alex had forgotten about just how thin the layers of skin separating her front and back passage were. As a result she could feel those cocks sliding against each other while inside her, which was truly mind blowing. She felt it as soon as her mother anally penetrated her, and Alex continued feeling it as her Mom slowly slid every last inch of that big strap-on she was wearing up Alex's ass and then started sodomising her with it. Oh yes, her own mother started fucking her ass while her sister's cock was buried inside her cunt, and the feeling of her closest female family members rubbing against each other inside of her was driving her while.

The best part was she felt absolutely no pain whatsoever from being violated in this way. Okay, so it was really weird, and a little uncomfortable, at first, but thanks to being relentlessly strap-on fucked in her cunt and ass hole by her own big sister for the past few years Alex felt mostly pleasure. Pleasure which soon became overwhelming as she was gently fucked in both of her holes, while having both exposed to her mother by her sister, who's tight little body she was pressed against during the obscene violation. Of course as always the best part, at least outside of the incredible orgasms to come, was Haley's filthy mouth, the big sister whispering sweet nothings to the little sister for the majority of the DP, with her words only becoming more nasty as the seconds ticked by.

"I love you, mmmmm, God, I love you Alex! I love your big fat ass. I love your hot little pussy. And I love these gigantic titties of yours!" Haley practically growled directly into Alex's face while playing with her big tits, "Ohhhhhh Alex, you look so hot while you're getting fucked. I've always thought that, which is why I love doing you in front of a mirror, mmmmm, but it's so much better watching Mom pound your little ass hole. Ooooooh yeahhhhh, mmmmm, I love watching our mother fuck you in the butt, and it's even better now that we're DP'ing you like the total whore you are! Yeahhhhhh, you love that, don't you? You love getting double teamed by your family, you fucking slut! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I bet you want to cum, don't you? Cum on my cock? Cum on your big sister's cock while your Mommy fucks you up the ass? Is that what you want? Huh? Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, say it! Tell us what you want little sister, and we'll give it to you."

"I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard." Alex whimpered pathetically, gradually becoming louder as she became more desperate, "Mmmmm Mommy, fuck me Mommy! Fuck my ass hard and deep and make me cum! Make me cum on Haley's cock! I wanna cum on my big sister's cock! Ohhhhhhh Mommy, Haley always makes me cum so hard, mmmmm, and so do you, oooooooh, but I bet both of you could make me cum even harder. So please Mommy, fuck me! Fuck me like a whore! Pound my little bitch hole like the whore I am! The Dunphy Family whore! Ooooooh yessssss, mmmmm, fuck me Mommy, pound me sis, ohhhhhhh, I want both of you to ram my little fuck holes until I cum really hard for you on Haley's dick! Please Mommy, big sis, slam fuck me and make me cum, oh fuck! Oh yes, just like that Mommy, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck me, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Finally Claire increase the pace. She did this slowly, but eventually her thighs were smacking off Alex's meaty cheeks, making those enormous globes jiggle like jelly in an earthquake, and the sound of flesh crashing against flesh to echo around the room almost as loudly as Alex's screams of ecstasy. Of course she came long before that, everything that happened earlier combining with this wonderful new sensation to send her over the edge of orgasm in record time, and then she just kept cumming, until it felt like her brilliant brain literally melted inside of her head and left her nothing but a happy little fuck toy, just there to be used for the other women's pleasure.

Haley made sure it was women, and not just their Mom, as she strategically thrust up into Alex's hot little cunt every so often to trigger an extra powerful climax, and then eventually just continued to thrust upwards when she became impatient for her turn. Ironically shortly after that Claire pulled out of Alex's butt and collapsed down besides them in an exhausted heap. To her credit Haley immediately jumped into action, barely allowing Alex to let out a whimper of disappointment before flipping them over and then beginning to fuck her baby sister all by herself, gently at first, but quickly picking up the pace until she was pounding her little sister's pussy.

She made Alex cum a few times like that, before inevitably switching holes. More to the point, switching to her favourite fuck hole, which she did quickly and easily thanks to her mother's brutal assault on her baby sister's butt hole. Alex even cried out in pure pleasure as Haley slammed her strap-on into her kid sister's gaping ass hole, not stopping until her full-length was completely buried in the other girl's bowels. Then without a second's pause Haley began butt fucking her little sister, barely having the presence of mind to start off with a gentle sodomy before inevitably switching to the brutal bowel wrecking which triggered yet more orgasms for them both.

Normally at this point Haley would be growling about how she owned Alex's fat ass, and the big jiggling boobs which were practically smacking her in the face right now. But she couldn't. Not now. No, now Haley had to devote every ounce of what little strength she had left to give her precious Alex the hardest ass ramming she could possibly give her right now, which didn't feel like it would be much given how exhausted she was. Of course she should have known better. As soon as she started pounding that fat ass her instincts as a top, and her addiction to this big butt, just took over, and Haley became like a wild animal relentlessly pounding into her submissive mate.

Proving that words of ownership, or abuse, or even love weren't necessary while Alex stared at Haley lovingly throughout this passionate strap-on fucking, especially during the anal sex. At one point Alex even wrapped her arms and legs around Haley's body and began gently stroking her lovingly, although Haley didn't honestly care, as she was too lost in the moment, and her own pleasure. Which ultimately was her undoing, as while she had cum before during the DP it was nothing compared to having complete control of Alex, the mental stimulation overwhelming her until she was cumming almost as hard and as constantly as Alex was, eventually causing her to collapse with exhaustion down onto those big tits and desperately try to catch her breath.

Claire had been so exhausted by the time she pulled her dick out of her daughter's ass hole she thought she would pass out instantly. Hell, she was approaching passing out during the hellacious butt fucking. Of course that would have been unfair on Haley, and Alex, so being the loving mother she was she just about pushed herself to move out of the way, even if that meant falling down beside her daughter. For this she was rewarded greatly as Haley not only took complete control, but switched her cock to Alex's butt, and even though she didn't have a really good look at it she had a perfect view of what mattered, her daughters staring lovingly at each other while they fucked, once again making her realise just how much they loved each other.

To further prove this point, after she had recovered from her orgasms, Haley lifted herself back up and softly told her sister, "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiled softly, welcoming a kiss from her sister.

"Prove it!" Haley purred, doing her best to slap Alex's ass as she rolled off of her sister, pulling the strap-on from her bowels in the process, "Spread those cheeks and show us your pretty little gape."

Without a moment's hesitation Alex giggled wickedly, rolled onto her stomach and then lifted herself up and around so that her fat ass was facing the family members who had just pounded it deep and hard. God, it was so twisted to watch her baby girl slowly spread her butt cheeks, emphasising just how open her most private hole was, allowing her to see deep into her own daughter's rectum. And Claire was at least partly responsible for it. Partly responsible for gaping the ass hole of her daughter, a thought which should have made her disgusted with herself, but at least right now only greatly delighted her. And she wasn't the only one, Claire and her other daughter becoming completely lost in staring at that well opened butt hole.

Then after a few long seconds of silence Alex asked cheekily, "So, how's the gape?"

"Beautiful." Claire murmured automatically, flushing with embarrassment because of it, but deciding to double down anyway, "Your butt hole looks beautiful when it's gaped honey. Mmmmm, especially because I know it's me and Alex who stretched that big juicy butt of yours wide open."

"Thanks Mom." Alex grinned, but before she could continue she was interrupted.

"I don't know..." Haley said thoughtfully, before teasingly grinning at her mother, "I've gaped that slut ass wider, mmmmm, so between the two of us, we should have no problem making Alex's fat ass as wide as the Grand Canyon!"

"Oh yes please, open my butt as wide as the Grand Canyon!" Alex pleaded shamelessly, "Wreck my fat ass! Fuck it, and fuck it, and fuck it until it's completely ruined!"

"Oh, we will..." Haley said dismissively, "But first you've got to earn it, sis. And you know how, huh? Yesssss, that's right Alex! Mmmmm, you really were always so smart. I want you to wrap those pretty lips of yours around my cock, which just pounded your pussy and ass, and taste your slutty fuck holes! Come on Alex, ohhhhhhh fuck!"

Not needing to be told twice, or even once, Alex quickly turned around, dived in between Haley's legs and wrapped her lips around her big sister's cock. As soon as she did Alex let out a loud and shameless moan of delight at tasting the deepest part of her own ass, the brainy brunette clearly savouring that flavour. Then she began greedily sucking the head of the dildo clean, and then bobbing her lips up and down it, taking more and more into her mouth until it was sliding down her throat. Fuck, both her baby girls were just so amazing at sucking cock. Well, they were amazing at everything when it came to sex, but Claire thought this particular thing was worthy of praise.

"That's it sweetie, suck your sister's dick." Claire encouraged, "Mmmmm, oh yes, that's so hot! Mommy loves watching her little girls playing like this. One sucking the other's cock like a good little bitch. After taking it like a bitch! Oooooh yes Alex, clean that cock of your own anal juices! Go ass to mouth you filthy little whore! Oh fuck! Mommy loves watching one daughter sucking her ass cream off the other daughter's cock, after she's just been double teamed by her female family members. Ohhhhh yesssss Alex, you took it from me and your big sister, and now it's time to be a good little cock sucker and clean our toys."

"Yeah it is." Haley happily agreed, gently reaching down to stroke Alex's hair lovingly, "You heard Mom, sis. It's time you gave your big sister's dick a thorough cleaning with your pretty little mouth. Mmmmm yeahhhh, suck it! Get every drop of your juices off of that big dick, which I just used to pound your slutty fuck holes! Oh yeah, I just fucked your pussy, mouth and ass, and I promise you Alex, we're just getting started. Ah fuck yeah, me and Mom are gonna pound your hot little fuck holes all night long, but first you got to thoroughly clean my dick of both your pussy and ass cream. Then you got to clean Mom's, and then we can get back to the real fun."

Happily obeying Alex stuffed every single inch of her big sister's dick down her throat, allowing her to thoroughly clean it of every drop of her juices. She then switched over to do the same with her Mom's cock, after which Claire forced her to go back and forth between those dildos, partly to regain her strength, but mostly just to tease Alex. Then, true to Haley's word, Claire and her oldest daughter double teamed her youngest daughter for hours until all three of them were exhausted and snuggled up together. And it was only really the beginning of this twisted family affair, Claire's mind already working on more twisted ways she could show her daughters just how much she loved them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Modern Family and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Put them on." Claire ordered excitedly as soon as she got through the door of the apartment her daughters were sharing and practically shoved a pair of bags into their hands.

"Erm, hello to you to, Mom." Alex quipped.

Haley would have said something similar under normal circumstances, but instead she was eager to find out what present their Mom had bought them, her eyes lighting up as she saw what was inside her bag, "Hey Alex, check this out."

"Whoa." Alex murmured, staring at the uniform inside Haley's bag, then quickly checking her own bag to find a similar uniform, before turning her attention to her mother, "Are you serious?"

"I think what you girls mean is, thank you." Claire said after clearing her throat wasn't good enough to inform her offspring what she wanted, and when even those words failed she pushed, "What do you say?"

"Thank you Mommy." Haley parroted eagerly, her gaze quickly turning lustful as she turned to her sister.

"Thank you Mom." Alex echoed, somewhat more apprehensively.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go put them on." Claire gently pushed, quickly adding, "Not here! Mmmmm, Mommy wants each of you to step into your rooms, and then step out one by one so I can enjoy the show.

"Erm, can I wait out here?" Haley asked, before turning back to her sister lustfully, "Mmmmm, I want to see the show when Alex steps out."

"How about you go first, then you can join me in watching Alex put on a show?" Claire counter offered.

"Deal!" Haley agreed eagerly, before turning back to Alex and grinning, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Me too." Alex admitted with the little blush, before the two sisters exchanged a quick peck and then disappeared into their rooms.

*

Claire was practically buzzing with excitement. Well, she had been since first coming up with this wicked idea, which had only increased when she initially bought those outfits, but now she could barely stay in place she was so excited. Part of her cursed her decision to make her daughters change behind closed doors instead of right in front of her eyes, as right now she could be watching them strip down to their underwear, and then squeeze themselves into those little costumes. Although she knew seeing those outfits fully attach would be worth the wait, and oh, was she proven so wonderfully right a few minutes later when Haley and Alex stepped out. Although not without her permission, of course.

"Okay, ready Mom." Alex called out from behind her door.

"That's great honey." Claire beamed, quickly adding, "Just wait a minute, okay? Haley isn't ready yet."

"Okay." Alex grumbled, then about a minute later she called out, "Hurry up Haley!"

"I'm trying!" Haley whined, "But my outfit is more complicated than yours."

"Stop making excuses young lady." Claire scolded, "Now hurry up and get your cute little butt out here. And you better be fully dressed when you do, otherwise I'll take back those uniforms and leave."

"Yeah, right." Haley softly scoffed, then a few seconds later loudly called out, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get out here!" Claire huffed. Initially Haley chose to tease her, but despite herself Claire had to chuckle a little, "Haley, stop being such a tease. I want to see you."

Initially the door had opened to reveal a seemingly empty room, causing Claire to frown. Then a leg appeared just out of her view, making it clear that Haley was hiding behind the door so she could tease her with that stocking clad leg with those big, black high heels. Claire was unable to keep a stern face because of this, especially because all it took was a little push and Haley opened the door wider and stepped out of it, looking as confident and sexy as ever. The difference was now she was wearing a French maid's outfit, and oh did she wear it well, walking out of her room like a supermodel on a runway, only instead of walking back the way she came she stopped in front of her mother, turned her back to her and lifted up her little skirt ever so slightly, providing a hint of ass cheek.

Which caused Clare to giggle again, although she pushed through it quickly and ordered, "Okay Alex, you can come out now."

There was a brief pause and then the door opened, and while Alex looked just as breath-taking in her little schoolgirl outfit their attitudes towards the reveal were night and day. It was a startling reminder that for all her intelligence and maturity in many ways Alex was still a kid, barely out of her teens, and somehow not entirely comfortable with the incredible body that she had been gifted with. Claire had to stop herself from laughing at how unsure Alex was considering just how good she looked. Luckily Claire could just stare at those giant boobs threatening to tear through that white top, although Haley had a more direct approach.

"Fuck!" Haley murmured softly, so sure that drool was literally coming out of her mouth that she had to gently wipe it just to be sure, before walking up to her sibling and blushing, "Oh my fucking God Alex, you look amazing!"

"You think?" Alex pushed.

"I know!" Haley said firmly, "God, why didn't I think of this?"

"Because it would have been a waste of money?" Alex offered, and then when Haley gave her a funny look she quickly added, "What? Without Mom around to keep you in line you would have totally ripped this little outfit to shreds in seconds. Mmmmm, and I know I would have done the same to you. Fuck Haley, you look incredible."

"Thanks." Haley grinned, "And I don't care if Mom is here, I still might tear that sexy little costume off of you."

"You will do no such thing!" Claire said firmly, quickly closing the distance between her daughters and gently taking Alex's hand as she slowly encouraged her to, "What you will do is watch as Alex gives us a twirl. Nice and slow honey, mmmmm, that's it. Oh fuck, you really do look amazing. Now, have you finished your homework?"

"Erm..." Alex hesitated, wondering what her mother was looking for here, before answering truthfully, "I've mostly just got a little reading to catch up on."

"I bet Haley doesn't make that easy." Claire said dryly, giving her older daughter the side eye, then grinning, "But I promise you sweetie, it will be different from now on. I know, why don't you try and get it done now while your sister cleans the house?"

"What?" Haley murmured in disbelief, before frowning and folding her arms, "Wait, you're serious? You actually want me to do housework while dressed like this?"

"Why not?" Claire grinned, "Alex has work to do, and this place could definitely do with a clean."

"Alex always has work to do, and cleaning isn't my job. It's hers." Haley whined, "She's the neat freak. Besides, I'm the top, and she's the bottom."

"Well now you answer to me." Claire said firmly, "Mmmmm, oh yes, you two are MY bottoms, which means you do what I say, and I say you clean."

There was a brief pause as Haley glared at her Mom, and then she huffed, "You know what, fine. Be that way. We both know you won't be able to keep your hands off me and Alex for long. God knows we can't."

"We'll see." Claire chuckled, deliberately giving Haley false hope.

*

Ultimately Haley would be proven right, as in a literal sense Claire was unable to entirely keep her hands off her daughters for that long, although initially she restricted it to just resting a hand on Alex's thigh and just leaving it there for a few long seconds, before beginning to slide up and down that thigh, both of which got wonderful little whimpers out of her youngest. Meanwhile her oldest was doing her best to get her attention, and despite Claire's best efforts she couldn't resist just staring at her, Haley preening as she got her own mother to stare at her with shameless lust, especially when she bent over. Little did Haley know she would soon regret that particular tease. Claire would make sure of that.

Haley might have been grinning with pride as she got her Mom to stare at her as she bent over in the tightly fitting maid’s uniform, but to her surprise and disappointment that didn't immediately lead to a hand being placed on her butt. All Haley wanted was a little smack or a squeeze, some confirmation that she was about to receive what she wanted. Hell, eventually she would just settle for being touched. But no, her Mom kept denying her. What was worse, that touch went to Alex, and she wasn't even doing anything. Actually Haley couldn't blame her Mom for that, as Alex didn't need to do anything. No, Alex could just sit there and sweat pants and Haley would want to touch her, and that little schoolgirl uniform only made her more fuck-able, and Haley eager to get to the real fun.

Sadly Haley had underestimated her mother's stubbornness, and she quickly ran out of good places to bend over, which her Mom pointed out as she pushed her to do a more thorough job, leaving the older woman and the youngest among them to study. Then once she was finally done instead of finally being allowed to touch the other woman Haley was sent into the bedrooms, and then even the bathroom, to do a proper cleaning while the other woman just read, and then talked, before finally just making out with each other. That was the most infuriating part of all, Haley almost screaming when she came out one of the bedrooms to find her female family members kissing. And yet still she was sent to clean the bathrooms.

Once that was done Haley walked right up to them, folded her arms and huffed, "Well, I'm done now. Like, I actually did everything, so can we please just fuck now?"

Reluctantly breaking away from kissing her youngest Claire grinned at her oldest, and then ordered, "Girls, go stand facing the wall. Come on, get right up against it and stick those cute little asses of yours out for me."

"But Mom!" Haley whined.

"Now!" Claire ordered firmly.

The two Dunphy women then had a brief staring competition which ultimately the daughter lost, with a huff Haley stomped over to the nearest wall, quickly followed by Alex. Oh well, while it wasn't Haley's first choice it was at least a start. One she liked a lot more when she allowed Alex to overtake her, giving Haley a beautiful view of her little sister walking up to the wall so her face was nearly pressed against it, then bending over and pressing her hands against it while sticking out that big fat ass of hers. Haley could have stared at that all night, but again she was eager to get to the real fun, so she got into position and was then rewarded with her Mom slowly walking up behind them, and then a hand squeezing her butt.

"Very nice." Claire mumbled softly as she fondled both the bottoms of her daughters for a few long minutes, before beginning to use both hands on Alex's gloriously round ass, "You know Alex sweetie, I've been thinking... I know you must have felt a lot of pressure to fuck Haley's little ass, and why wouldn't you? It's perfect, and in desperate need of constant fucking, but honey, a pure bottom like you should never have to worry about being an ass fucker. It's unnatural for a walking fuck hole like you to do anything except bend over and take it up this big fat ass of yours. But don't worry, because I promise that from now on that's all you're going to be doing. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, from now on, I'm the only one that gets to fuck Haley's perfect little ass, and all you have to worry about is being a good little fuck toy for Mommy. Well, that and studying of course."

"But Mom, I liked topping Haley." Alex protested, before being cut off.

"No buts." Claire snapped, ignoring the pun in favour of firmly adding, "I don't want to hear it young lady. You're never going to top your sister again, and that's final. Not without my supervision, and even then, it will only be lying down to give your sister a cock to ride while I'm the one truly giving her a fucking. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah Alex." Haley chimed in gleefully, "You're truly a total bottom now. Mmmmm, that means no more topping for you. It's for the best, anyway. You were never much of a top."

"I'm glad you agree, because the same applies to you." Claire explained.

"What now?" Haley frowned in confusion.

Looking her eldest in the eye Claire said it plain and simply, "I'm forbidding Alex from topping you, and forbidding you from topping Alex."

"Wha... what..." Haley mumbled in disbelief, before pulling away from the wall and exclaiming angrily, "You can't do that!"

"I can, and I am." Claire said firmly, "I'm your Mom, and thanks to you, I'm now your top. That means you have to do what I say."

"Yeah, but-" Haley began.

"This is not a debate." Claire muttered the words she had said many times as a parent, followed by words a parent probably never said to their daughter, "From now on I'm the only one fucking ass around here. End of story."

"I'd rather die." Haley folded her arms.

"Oh come on Haley, don't pretend this isn't what you truly want." Claire scoffed, and then before her daughter could protest pointed out, "Why else would you have seduced me into topping you?"

"So? I like to be topped sometimes, and Alex is a lousy top." Haley shrugged.

"Hey!" Alex complained.

"Sorry sweetie, but we all know it's true." Haley pointed out.

"Right, the way we all know you were both born to be bottoms." Claire pointed out.

"No! I'm a switch." Haley protested.

"Are you? Are you really?" Claire pushed, suddenly reaching out with both hands and grabbing both of Haley's butt cheeks while pulling her closer, causing Haley to let out an adorable little gasp, "Because the way I see it you both need girl cock up your perfect asses like most people need oxygen. Perfect asses which were not only made to be fucked, but should be required by law to be brutally pounded every second of every day. Sadly I can't give you that, but I can promise you both you won't have to go without what will be the very minimum amount of ass fucking you should be receiving a day, that being three brutal rectum wreckings. Unless of course, that's not what you want."

"Well, I..." Haley stammered, blushing a little as she admitted, "That sounds amazing, actually. But I could never give up Alex's ass. That's what I need like oxygen."

"You only think that because you haven't been getting this ass fucked nearly enough." Claire promised while squeezing Haley's butt, "But I promise you Haley, that will never happen again."

"But... I need to fuck Alex." Haley whimpered, "It's my purpose in life."

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll still get to fuck your sister. Just not up the ass." Claire promised, "And your purpose in life is to take it up the ass for Mommy, mmmmm, and do every little thing I want. Never forget that."

"I don't know." Haley bit her lip.

"How about a trial run?" Alex suggested hopefully, and then when the other two looked at her she further explained, "In science, we conduct experiments. We could be pure bottoms for a week, and see how we feel afterwards."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Claire grinned, advancing on her eldest daughter, "And we can start by punishing Haley for insolence in talking back, and taking her hands off the wall without permission."

"I'm not sure about, HEY!" Haley protested, but before she could finish her Mom comically grabbed her by the ear and pulled her towards the couch in turn causing Haley to let out a series of, "Ow, ow, ow!"

Over and over again she let out that sound, until they were finally at the couch, at which point her mother sat down on it and then pushed Haley over her knee. Which Haley would claim was only because she was shell-shocked by the bombshell her Mom had just dropped, but the truth was that her mother was right. Her Mom grabbing her, forcing her over her knee and then roughly spanking her was literally a dream come true. However the idea of never topping Alex again was a nightmare. Especially the part about not fucking Alex's fat ass. Haley needed that to survive, like oxygen, and before the spanking officially got underway she promised herself that no matter what nothing would take that big sexy butt away from her.

Claire had intended to start the spanking right away. Show both her daughters that she meant business. But of course, she just couldn't do that. Especially not when she had Haley dressing up for her, looking so amazingly sexy in that little French maid uniform of hers. No, Claire had just admired the sight for a few long seconds, before beginning to play with the sexy little body of her baby girl. She didn't even start with her butt, instantly sliding her hand over those smooth black stocking clad thighs and then up over the little miniskirt she was wearing. Claire even reached underneath Haley to squeeze her daughter’s boobs, mostly to be extra-teasing. Which in itself was probably a more effective punishment for Haley then any amount of pain and/or humiliation.

Eventually Haley even whined, "Just get it over with already."

"What? You're not even going to pretend you don't want this?" Claire teased.

"No. I told you, I'm a switch." Haley pointed out, "I just hate waiting."

"Which is exactly why I'm making you wait." Claire pointed out.

In response Haley just grumbled adorably while Claire continued caressing her little body, concentrating on those smooth legs for about another minute before ultimately going for her prize, and her favourite part of Haley's body, her daughter's perfect little ass. God, how Claire had grown to love this ass in just a short amount of time. And soon it would be truly hers, and only hers. If it wasn't already, which was debatable, considering Alex didn't seem a threat to her ownership of Haley's ass. No, it was the other way around, which was why she was doing all this. Also because it was fun, Claire savouring the anticipation of the spanking as she shamelessly fondled and squeezed Haley's butt for several long minutes, especially after she pushed the skirt upwards and Haley's underwear down.

Then Haley huffed indignantly, "Fine! You want me to beg, I'll beg. Please Mom, spank me. Spank my naughty little butt. Oh please? I'm so sorry for being so naughty, but I just can't help it. I love being naughty. Mmmmm yeah, I love being naughty and seducing my family members! My sister, mmmmm, my Mommy, ohhhhhh yes, I seduced them, and I feel no shame. I feel no shame, becuase I love them, and I love fucking them. Ooooooh yes, I love fucking my Mom and sister, but especially my little sister's big fat ass. I need to fuck it Mommy, and you can't take it away from me. You're welcome to try. Oh yeah, try and take it from me Mommy! Try and take it, ah fuck, by punishing me good. Mmmmm yeah, punish that sister fucking dyke ass of mine! Oh please Mommy, punish me good. Ohhhh fuck yeah, teach me I shouldn't seduce my baby sister and turn her into a pussy licking dyke who loves it up the ass, just like me. Please AH FUCK! OW! MOM! AH!"

Even though she whined about it, and cried out in pain, Haley never actually asked Claire to stop. No, she stayed bent over her mother's knee and took everything her Mommy had to give her like a good little girl, from the initial gentle spanking to the brutal butt beating which came later. Of course as much as Claire was looking forward to it she didn't rush into brutal treatment. Why would she, when she was having so much fun playing with this perfect little butt, continuing to let Haley know who was boss simply by groping her bottom shamelessly in between strikes. And of course Haley's butt quickly turned light pink under the gentle spanking, and jiggled so wonderfully, meaning Claire was anything but in a hurry for this to stop.

As an unexpected bonus Alex actually looked jealous of this. And not of Claire forgetting to teach Haley a lesson, but for Haley for receiving this kind of treatment, solidifying which of her daughters was the most submissive. Although when Claire was finished training them she was determined that Haley was going to be just as submissive and slutty as her little sister. After all, it would be the perfect punishment, considering it was her fault Alex had become so perverted. Which only gave Claire more motivation to enthusiastically spank that perfect little ass, occasionally beginning to use every ounce of her strength, making Haley cry out loudly in the process.

Haley was still mad at her Mom for forbidding her from topping. It didn't really matter, because there was no way in hell Haley would ever agree to that, let alone do it. Topping Alex was too much fun for that, and that was without Alex's ass involved in the equation. Seriously, their Mom knew the heaven of feeling those meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs as she slammed Alex's fat ass a strap-on, or her fingers or her tongue, so how could she possibly think Haley would ever give that up? It just wasn't going to happen. And it was insulting that the other woman thought it ever would. Even if her Mom was once again doing a amazing job of topping her, including giving her the best spanking ever.

Even though Haley smacked Alex's big ass at every little opportunity she hadn't spanked it nearly enough. Partly because she preferred fucking it, and partly because Alex was a good girl, who let her do anything she wanted to her, so she didn't really have a good reason to punish her. In fact Haley was one who earned her spankings, but normally got away with it, because Alex was a bottom at heart, so the idea of their Mom being the one to make sure they both got plenty of spankings from now on was very, very appealing. Haley had no doubt about that. Oh yes, this would be the first of many spanking she would be receiving from her mother, partly because they both clearly enjoyed it, but mostly because Haley was a naughty girl who could never stop butt fucking her baby sister.

Just like on the extremely rare occasions Alex had actually gone through with spanking her the first few blows were soft and gentle, Haley's butt getting greedily groped in between long pauses between blows. Only this wasn't Alex mimicking what Haley needed when the roles were reversed, this was their Mom squeezing every bit of dominance and enjoyment she could get out of this situation while solidifying Haley's willing submission to her. Then slowly the groping was phased out in favour of constant strikes, while the blows themselves became increasingly harder, until the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room almost as loudly as Haley's squeals of pain.

While she had never enjoyed this part that much Haley liked it a lot more than when Alex did it, because their mother was a way more convincing top, one who was trying to break her completely. Which ironically only gave her the mental strength to truly avoid begging for mercy. Okay, she may have whined a little throughout, but that was just in her nature. And like, it really hurt. Especially at the end, where felt like her Mom was using every ounce of her strength to beat her butt, which felt bruised and bright red from the constant assault. Then it abruptly stopped, and for a few long seconds her Mom just gently groped her butt again, caressing the pain away in the process. Well, mostly.

Then Claire slid a hand in between Haley's thighs, making the daughter moan and mother grin, "So Haley, did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." Haley moaned, knowing that it would be ridiculous to lie, considering her Mom was touching her wet pussy, but she quickly followed up with, "But it's going to take a lot more to make me a bottom."

"I know." Claire grinned wickedly, raising her hand in teasing smacking Haley's ass again, making her daughter flinch. However when she did actually follow through it was playful, and she followed it up with, "Which is why I'm only getting started. Mmmmm yeah, go to your room and lie back on the bed. I want to taste your little cunt."

"Yes Mom." Haley whimpered, unable to believe her luck.

"Don't run, crawl!" Claire snapped as Haley got to her feet, kicked off her panties, and then when her daughter dropped down to her knees and started crawling without complaint she added, "Yes that's it, crawl! Crawl on your hands and knees while wiggling that cute little ass of yours. Mmmmm, and don't take off that cute little costume yet. I'm not done with it yet."

Alex wasn't sure whether she should follow or not, and whether it should be on her hands and knees, or just walking, but she took a risk as she really didn't want to be left behind. To her disappointment she wasn't punished for walking slowly behind her Mom, but she was glad for being allowed to follow, and get a good look at Haley's cute little butt looking already bruised from the spanking. Once they reached their destination Haley was quick to get on the bed and position herself as requested, even if she did grimace a little having to put weight on her incredibly sore ass, which made their mother grin as she slowly joined her. Then her two female family members kissed in front of her, which as always Alex enjoyed, but it made her feel a little jealous for not being involved.

Thankfully a short while later Claire broke the kiss and turned to her youngest daughter and told her to, "Come here."

Eagerly obeying Alex got onto the bed with a beaming happy smile on her face, which kind of faded as the other two women just went back to kissing each other for maybe about another minute. Then just as Alex was really beginning to lose hope her Mom broke the kiss with her sister, cupped her face and then kissed Alex, softly at first but then with ever increasing passion. Then her Mom broke that kiss and pushed her two daughters together, Haley and Alex only too happy to show their deep love for each other in front of the woman who had given them life. And then for a few glorious seconds it was just the two of them together again, Alex being Haley's soul focus. Then their mother got involved again, which Alex welcomed, but she instantly wanted to know what was going on.

While still kissing her sister Alex opened her eyes and tilted her head so she could see that her Mom was now kissing Haley's neck. After some hesitation Alex joined her, albeit on the other side, leaving Haley to cry out joyfully as her two lovers worshipped that sensitive area. Then Alex and her Mom took it in turns to kiss Haley's lips, for the most part their paths not crossing, although there was one rather awkward time when Alex moved up automatically and had to settle for kissing Haley's faces her lips were busy. Not that either sister minded that much. Except it became clear that Haley wanted more, although she was stubbornly refusing to say it as she didn't want to show weakness.

Smiling in amusement of this Claire softly ordered her youngest, "Follow me."

"Yes Mommy." Alex grinned as both of them started moving lower.

Making it crystal clear what they were doing their Mom lowered Haley's top so her breasts popped out, which was easy considering how low cut it was. They then kissed the short distance between Haley's neck and her tits, both women going nice and slow, and then making sure to pay attention to the flesh rounding the nipples before taking them into their mouths. Which of course made Haley crying out with joy, and then continue to moan as Alex went back and forth between sucking her nipples, swirling her tongue around them, and kissing the surrounding flesh. Presumably their mother did the same, although Alex was barely aware of it, as she was completely lost in giving Haley's perky little tits some attention. Partly because they didn't get nearly enough of it, but mostly because it was just fun.

Claire thoroughly loved sharing Haley's tits with Alex. Maybe not quite as much as when her daughters were in the other position, but that was just because Alex's tits were truly epic, and Claire sometimes felt she could suck on them forever. Perhaps there would come a time she would feel that way about Haley's tits, but for now she was distracted by thoughts of tasting her eldest daughter's pussy, which ultimately caused her to lower her head perhaps a little sooner than she should have. Although she had prepared for this, by making sure Alex would continue the job throughout the pussy licking, which would be a wonderful mirror image the first time she tasted her youngest daughter's pussy.

As she kissed her way down Haley's flat stomach Claire was bombarded with wonderful memories of tasting Alex's cunt. True, she hadn't done that much since, but that was because she was now the top of this relationship, which meant it was the job of her baby girls to lick pussy, and it was Claire's job to give them their daily dose of Mommy cream. That was something she had been eagerly doing over the past few weeks. Although at times like this she regretted that decision, especially when she reached her destination, pulled up Haley's skirt, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Haley's pussy. Oh God, she regretted it so much in that moment, just as she regretted not doing this sooner.

It was official, both her daughters tasted amazing. Their cunts, their mouths, even their ass holes! Claire loved tasting them all. Whether it be straight from the source or on the lips and faces of her baby girls. Especially as they both made such wonderful sounds as Claire licked them. Or fucked them for that matter. Or even just kissed them. Basically her little girls were a treasure trove of wonderful sensations which had just been waiting for Claire to access, so as much as Claire regretted not eating pussy as much what she really regretted more than anything was not taking what was so rightfully hers sooner, and had to wait for Haley to seduce her. Which shouldn't have been necessary. No, Claire should have taken all their cherries years ago and claim them for what they were, hers. Hers to do whatever she wanted with.

Of course this was no time for regrets or living in the past. No, this was a special moment. Another first for them. The first time that Claire went down on Haley, which would have happened sooner if Haley and Alex weren't such talented rug munchers, with hot little asses which should be required by law to be pounded on at least a daily basis by their rightful owner, a.k.a. Claire Dunphy. But again, that was living in the past, and Claire just wanted to concentrate on this heavenly flavour, and making sure that this pussy licking was as long as possible. Which wasn't easy, as this didn't come quite as naturally to her as her daughters, and she frequently hit Haley's clit without meaning too. Of course Haley didn't complain, but Alex seemed to be making sure she didn't get the chance.

Alex had been overjoyed to have Haley's perfectly sized boobs all to herself, and she spent some significant time going back and forth between them, and even managed to keep her licks and sucks reasonably gentle as she knew their mother would want to 'torture' Haley with a nice long pussy licking. But with her Mom distracted Alex just couldn't help looking up at the beautiful face of her sister, and after only a few seconds of hesitation swiftly pushing her body slightly upwards so she could kiss Haley right on the lips. She just couldn't help it, Alex was hopelessly in love with her big sister, and she just needed to kiss her. And there was so many times she wanted to do that during the day, and couldn't, so why resist?

Immediately Haley kissed back with the kind of eagerness and love she almost always showed her little sister, with one notable exception which came later. Namely annoyance because she wasn't allowed to beg to cum. That first kiss though was the kind of kiss that Alex lived for, and was surprisingly soft and sweet given there was the tongue lapping away at Haley's cunt at the time. Then before Haley could ruin the romantic moment by picking up the force of the kiss Alex broke away from those lips, the two sisters exchanging a soft smile and giggle before Alex lowered her head back down to those perky little tittes and eagerly started licking and sucking them again.

That process was repeated over and over again, although Alex quickly added in the detour of worshipping Haley's neck and kissing the soft flesh between those destinations, as she just loved teasing her sister. Well, she'd always love teasing her sister, but this was very different to how it used to be, and how it sometimes still was. After all, Alex couldn't remember a time she and her mother had verbally ganged up on Haley. It may have happened briefly, but it certainly wasn't a constant double team like this, and this was so much more fun than verbal put downs. Especially as Alex had a sneaking suspicion where this was going, namely truly making a Haley sandwich, something she truly couldn't wait for.

Not that waiting for it was that bad considering all the fun things Alex had to do in the meantime, especially kiss her sister. That was her favourite, which was soon became what she focused on the most, especially when their mother picked up the pace ever so slightly. When her Mom really started to get going Alex fully intended to return to Haley's tits and give them the passionate licking and sucking they deserved, but that moment she just wanted to kiss her sister. Especially as it had become the perfect tease, Haley whimpering into her mouth in clear frustration that she couldn't beg for more, Alex cruelly preventing her from breaking the kiss for a few long minutes.

Haley truly enjoyed that kind of teasing, and it was only fair as she'd done this plenty of times to Alex, especially when she had her little sister on her back or riding her cock or fingers, Haley pounding Alex's pussy, or more often her ass, and preventing her sibling from achieving true satisfaction. Although there was definitely something to be said for the teasing itself, and it made the eventual climaxes that much more powerful, something Haley reminded herself over and over again as she was continuously 'tortured' like this by her Mom and sister. Which wasn't even that bad at first. Not when her Mom was gently licking her pussy, and Alex was going back and forth between her lips and her tits.

At the very beginning her Mom maybe hit her clit a bit too much, but it was hard for Haley to really complain about that, and not just because her mouth was busy kissing her sister. No, it felt amazing, and she even whimpered with disappointment when her Mom backed off. Although she never completely left her clit alone, instead just switching to brushing over it with every other lick, which was a technique she held firmly to for what felt like an eternity. Then just as Haley was really needing something extra her Mom started increasing her attention to her clit, and whether by happy accident or intentional that was about the same time Alex increased the force of the kissing and the tittie sucking.

Shortly after that Haley whimpered, "Yesssssss, mmmmmm, more, give me more, oh fuck! Make me cum! Please Mommy, shove your tongue into your baby girl's cunt and fuck her! Oh yes, fuck her just like you fucked your other daughter. Fuck me like Alex! Just fuck me! Oooooooh fuck yes, fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Yessssss, fuck me real good! Oh fuck! Slam fuck it! Pound it! Ram it! Oh shit! Ram my cunt! Fucking ram it with your tongue and make me cum! Ohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, make me cum! I need to cum! Please Mommy, make me cum! Make me oooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd!"

Before Haley could say anything else Alex's head shot upwards and suddenly her little sister was pressing her lips to hers. Initially Haley didn't respond, and even thought about pushing her sister away from her, which was an extremely weird thought for her. But then her Mom wrapped her lips around her clit and gently sucked it, causing Haley to cry out, Alex taking advantage of her open mouth by sliding her tongue inside her big sister's mouth. As her mother kept sucking her clit and thus pushing Haley closer to orgasm it didn't seem necessary to continue begging her to make her cum, and besides, Haley loved kissing Alex, and wanted to re-establish her dominance over her sibling.

Given Alex was a total bottom Haley actually had to try harder than ever before to conquer her sister's tongue, probably because of the constant suction to her clit courtesy of their mother. Then just as it looked like she'd won the fight her Mom shoved her tongue as deep as it could go into Haley's mouth, instantly triggering a wonderfully powerful orgasm. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, as her two closest female family members wreaked havoc over her body. And Haley loved them for it, especially her precious baby sister, who continued going back and forth between kissing her and worshipping her tits, at this stage using her teeth a lot, especially for her nipples.

Claire especially loved the latter, as it meant she could hear Haley's high-pitched cries of pure pleasure as she, with help from Alex, continued fucking climax after climax out of her eldest daughter. True, there was definitely something to be said for hearing those cries muffled, as it was because her daughters were frantically making out, especially if Claire actually looked up to see it. But of course, she was a little too preoccupied for that, whatever sounds her daughters made merely background noise to her at this point. Admittedly wonderful background noise, but background noise all the same. What really mattered to her at that moment was making Haley cum as much as possible, and swallowing every drop of the heavenly liquid flowing out of her daughter's cunt.

For Haley's first climax Claire was successful, as she had been fully expecting one tongue thrust would be all it would take and this was ready to remove her tongue just as quickly as she had inserted it, and then wrapped her mouth around Haley's pussy. She wasn't so lucky for the following orgasms, and there was just so much of it, and Haley was beginning to tremble and even grind against her face. Still Claire tried her best, because just like with Alex her baby girl's cum was even more heavenly than her regular pussy juice, which didn't seem like it should be possible, but it was. Oh it was truly beyond words, and at the very least Claire would swallow as much as she could.

At the same time it was important for Claire not to become completely lost in this act like a total bottom. Well, perhaps she had for a little while, but wanting to establish she was still the one in control here, and if she was honest wanting to make Haley cum even more, Claire replaced her tired tongue with two fingers, continuously ramming them in and out, only occasionally pausing when her daughter came around those fingers. Which gave Claire the opportunity to watch her daughters kiss, and once again she was blown away by the passion they had for each other. And more importantly, the love. Not just sisterly love, but true love.

The thought made Claire smile warmly, then she lowered her head back down to begin sucking Haley's clit again briefly before swapping her fingers for her mouth again so she could swallow all the yummy cum which had collected there. She then went back and forth in between these techniques for a little while, until she worried she would fuck Haley into unconsciousness. Which was unacceptable, as there was something Claire wanted to do first. So she reluctantly removed her mouth from Haley's cunt, crawled up the bed, and then pulled Alex away from Haley's lips and onto hers, mother and second daughter sharing the taste of the first daughter for a few long blissful seconds before Claire pulled back, smiled and gave Alex in order.

"Go get some strap-ons." Claire ordered, pulling away from Alex and smacking her ass to emphasise her words.

"Ah! Yes Mom!" Alex eagerly replied, licking the taste of Haley's cum off her lips as she briefly stayed to watch her Mom and sister then share that precious liquid.

Then when she returned Claire broke the kiss and ordered, "Alex, give one to me and then put the other on. Mmmmm, we're going to DP your sister."

"Oh yes please, mmmmm, DP me! Fuck both my slutty little holes at the same time!" Haley eagerly encouraged, before pleading, "But can I suck them first? Please Mommy, I want to make my little sister's dick and yours nice and ready for my fuck holes."

"And you say you're not a bottom." Claire chuckled.

"I'm not. Switches love to suck cock." Haley argued as playfully as she could at that stage.

Mother and daughter briefly stared at each other, and then Claire ordered, "You may suck Alex's, and be quick about it. Mmmmm yeah, a little whore like you doesn't need much preparation, especially not for your slutty little pussy. Which is good, because I'm eager to slam that little ass hole of yours."

"I look forward to it." Haley said lustfully, before turning her attention to her sister, "Come on Alex, let me help you with that."

Alex had never really been comfortable wearing a strap-on. She had loved fucking Haley with them, but that was just because Haley Dunphy was just so overwhelmingly hot, and it seemed criminal that she wasn't getting fucked properly. Besides, Alex loved her sister, and she had loved returning the favour, especially when it came to giving Haley's cute little butt a nice hard fucking. But now they had their mother Alex was content with embracing the role of the pure bottom that was totally dominated by tops like her Mom and sister. So it felt weird stepping into a harness again, and Alex fiddled awkwardly with the straps in a way which was embarrassing considering she had worn one before.

Thankfully Haley came to her rescue, and soon not only was the dildo properly in place, but Haley was stroking it as if it was real, her mouth inches away from it. Then with a wicked grin Haley took that dildo into her mouth and ketp lowering it down until she reached the base. She then even held it there for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob her head up and down, mostly on the full length. Normally Haley love to give a strap-on a long, drawn-out blow job, so clearly she was just as eager to get to the DP as their mother. Or maybe just give their Mom what she wanted, a feeling which they both seem to be coming very familiar with.

After about a minute of this Claire spoke up, "Okay Haley, that should be more than enough for your slutty little pussy. Now hop on and give your sister a real ride."

"Yes Mommy." Haley purred as soon as she'd removed her mouth from the dildo.

With that Haley gently pushed Alex backwards until the younger sister was lying flat on her back in the middle of the bed, giving the older sister a chance to quickly mount her. As Haley reached down to grab the dildo and guided to her entrance Alex also grabbed the base, holding it firmly in place so Haley could impale herself on it. This earned her a loving smile from the woman she loved, the two sister staring at each other lovingly as one slowly began to lower herself down on the other's strap-on. Meaning Alex got a great look at the look of delighting Haley's eyes as she stuffed her cunt full of girl cock, the other brunette especially loving the initial penetration and the moment it was completed and she was sitting on her lap. Just like Alex whenever she was in that position.

For a few long seconds Haley obviously savoured that fact, then she began slowly bouncing up and down the dick, quickly establishing a steady rhythm even though she obviously wanted to go faster already, again just like Alex when she got to ride a cock. It reminded Alex of the days where it was just the two of them, except for the fact that their own mother was now naked and covering a strap-on of her own in lube, before slipping behind Haley as quietly as she could, and then given the movement of her hand and the look on Haley's face the mother of three obviously pushed a finger or two into her eldest daughter's butt hole. Which from look on Haley's face was both a surprise, and very much a delight. God, Alex was so jealous of her in that moment. Although not as much as she would be in a few minutes when Haley would receive an extra special treat.

"Ohhhhhhh Mommy!" Haley cried out joyfully, before moaning, "Mmmmm yesssssss, finger my butt! Stretch it out and make it nice and ready for your cock."

"Oh yeah? You want my cock?" Claire teased as she continued thrusting a finger in and out of Haley's butt hole, "You want my big cock up your ass? Do you slut? You want Mommy's big hard cock in your tight little ass?"

"Yeahhhhhh, mmmmm fuck, I want it." Haley moaned, quickly and eagerly adding as her butt continued to get fingered, "I want your big hard cock Mommy. Ooooooh shit, I want Mommy's big hard cock in my tight little ass! Please Mommy, give it to me! Give it to me so you and Alex can DP me like the lesbian incest whore I am!"

"Come on Haley, you can do better than that." Claire growled lustfully, pulling her finger out of Haley's butt and then smacked it to emphasise her words, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, really beg for it. Beg for it like the slut you are! Oh, and Alex, spread your sister's cheeks while she begs us to DP her like the little dyke slut she is."

"Yes Mom." Alex happily obeyed, barely having a chance to get the words out before Haley started begging.

"Fuck me Mommy, please give me that cock!" Haley started shamelessly begging again, "I want your cock! I need your cock. I crave it, mmmmm, please Mommy, give it to me. Shove every inch of your big hard girl cock up my ass and fuck me good and hard! Fucking sodomise me! Sodomise me like the little anal whore I am! Mmmmm, like a lesbian anal incest whore! Oh Mommy, please sodomise me like the little lesbian anal incest whore that I was born to be. Please? Oh please, mmmmm fuck, I want you and Alex, my Mom and sister, to fuck both those little fuck holes of mine like the little incest loving dyke slut you made me to be. Oooooooh yesssss, make me your slut! Make me your whore! Make me a bottom. Make me your submissive little bottom, if you can! Please? Fuck me Mommy, oh fuck yes, give me that cock, ah fuck!"

Claire loved hearing Haley talk dirty, but the need to butt fuck her own daughter was too great, and her fingers simply weren't cutting it. No, she needed to stretch that ass wide and deep with her strap-on, and after only a little begging from Haley that's exactly what she did, much to the clear delight of both her daughters, Haley most of all. Perhaps to prove how tough she was Haley initially kept begging in between moans, gasps and cries of mostly pleasure as her most private hole was stretched and filled, but as far as Claire was concerned that just proved her point about Haley being a natural bottom. Which she may point out later, but for now she was too preoccupied with the anal violation.

How could she not be when everything about it was so perfect? Oh yes, her youngest daughter was spreading her eldest daughter's butt cheeks, allowing Claire the perfect view of her dick for stretching the ultimate forbidden hole, and then disappearing inside it inch by inch. Yes, the most forbidden things in this world were the butt holes of her baby girls, and Claire was shamelessly taking one of them to prove that both her daughters were born to be her submissive little bitches. A point she was determined to prove, no matter what. Although Haley was making it easy for her, doing every little thing she wanted tonight, and loving it, which of course included getting her ass stuffed.

It wasn't even that hard. Sure, Claire went nice and slow to make sure she didn't hurt her little girl, but she was confident that even if she didn't Haley would be crying out in nothing but pleasure. Or at least, they would soon get to that stage, as Claire planned to relentlessly sodomise Haley into submission. And for what it was worth, to do that to Alex too, although her youngest seemed perfectly content as long as they were all having sex, and someone was destroying that fat ass of hers. Still, it was nice to have the excuse to violate her offspring, other than the fact they were ridiculously hot little vixens who had seduced her in the first place.

Again proving Claire's point that Haley was nothing but an anal loving bottom just waiting for a real top to put her in her place that big dildo slid into Haley's ass hole like a hot knife through butter. Honestly it only felt like a minute from the initial anal penetration to the moment that Claire's thighs came to rest against Haley's ass cheeks, meaning every inch of her cock was buried up her daughter's butt. Then Claire briefly paused, just long enough for Haley to become impatient and start begging again. That's when Claire started slowly pulling her dick out of her daughter's ass, getting about halfway before pushing back in and then repeating the process so she was officially fucking her baby girl up the butt.

"Does that feel good, huh Haley?" Claire teased, "Do you like having a cock in your ass? Huh? Does both my daughters love it up the butt? Are you both total sluts for back door? Well, are you?"

"Yes." Haley moaned, before quickly clarifying, "Ohhhhh fuck, I love it. I love your dick in my ass Mommy. I love it sooooo much. Oooooooh yessssss, it feels so good in my ass! I love it! Love that dick deep in my slutty little ass! Mmmmm, I'm a total slut for back door. But that doesn't make me a bottom. Not like Alex."

"We'll see." Claire chuckled, "For now, just shut up and take it like a bitch!"

Haley let out a deafening cry of mostly pleasure as her Mom started thrusting her cock in and out of her slutty little butt hole. Sure, like with the initial ass stuffing there was a little pain, but it was nothing Haley couldn't handle. In fact, she rather liked the pain, as it was a reminder just how naughty she was being. Although the worrying thing was that while she liked it when Alex had done it, she loved it when it was their mother, perhaps proving the older woman right. Not that it mattered. Even if her Mom was right and Haley really was a bottom nothing on heaven or earth could stop her from fucking her little sister's big fat ass. Even if this did feel amazing.

It felt so amazing that even after her Mom finally started fucking her ass Haley did her best to continue the begging, just like during the initial anal penetration. Not because she wanted to prove how tough she was, just because she couldn't help herself. She was addicted to Alex's big booty, but she was almost just as addicted to having their mother's big dick in her tiny little booty. As nice as it was to be penetrated by that big dick, and as heavenly as it was to have it all the way inside her, it wasn't enough. Haley not only needed every inch inside of her, but she needed to be fucked by it, which was why she somehow found the energy to keep begging. At least until the butt fucking officially started, then she just got too lost in the sensation.

Which wasn't surprising, considering there was a cock inside her cunt while there was another cock in her ass for the first time ever. On a few occasions Alex had slipped a finger into her cunt or ass hole when she was strap-on fucking the other hole, which was of course a move that Haley had initially come up with and Alex had copied, but this was the first time using two dildos. More importantly, it was the first time two women were using two strap-on cocks to give Haley her first ever DP, which would hopefully be the first of many as it felt amazing. No, it would be the first of many. Haley promised herself that. Somehow fewer find a way to make that happen, no matter how hard she had to beg for it.

"Fuck me! Ohhhhhhh, fuck me harder! Please? Oh please Mommy, oh please, fuck my butt." Haley began pleading in her best little girl voice, "Fuck it hard! Pound it hard and deep and make me cum! Make your daughter cum! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, make your daughter cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass. Ooooooooh yesssssssss, make me your bitch, if you can! Oh fuck, come on, wreck that little ass hole of mine and leave it gaping wide open! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck it! Fuck it just like that, mmmmmm, harder! HARDER! OH MOM! MMMMMM MOMMY, OH MOMMY! Ooooooh yesssssss, OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSSSS, FUCK MY ASS MOMMY, FUCK IT HARD, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SHIT!"

"NO ALEX!" Claire yelled at the top of her lungs, roughly smacking Haley's ass a few times to emphasise her next words, "LEAVE THIS LITTLE SLUT TO ME! YESSSSSSSS, STAY NICE AND STILL UNLESS I TELL YOU OTHERWISE, MMMMMM FUCK, LET MOMMY DO ALL THE WORK! LET MOMMY FUCK HER LITTLE GIRLS! OHHHHHH YES, OH HALEY, YOUR ASS IS SO SWEET! MOMMY COULD FUCK IT FOREVER! OOOOOOOH FUCK YES HALEY, TAKE IT! YESSSSSS, FUCKING TAKE IT! TAKE IT LIKE THE BOTTOM YOU ARE! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YEEEEEESSSSSS, OH FUCK!"

For a few seconds Alex looked conflicted, then she gave Haley an apologetic look as a sign she was going to obey their mother. Which was disappointing, but really didn't matter at that stage, as their Mom was already increasing her pace at that point, slamming Haley's cunt down on that second cock with every thrust into her butt, and causing the dildos to rub against each other inside her. Which was so amazing Haley was honestly surprised even needed the older woman to pick up the pace for her to cum, but she was so glad she did, because the orgasms which resulted in that increasing pace were some of the strongest of Haley's life, the first one alone taking away her ability to think coherently and then the ones that followed meant that her whole world became nothing but pure pleasure.

Claire smirked triumphantly as she made one of her daughters cum incredibly hard on the other's cock. And that's exactly what it was, Claire doing all the work while Alex just lay there like a good little fuck toy. Which was exactly what Alex was right now. Because Alex may be a genius with a bright future ahead of her, but right now she was nothing but a human dildo Claire was using to impale Haley on so her oldest would learn her place. Which just might be the case, as Claire wouldn't be surprised if after this Haley was completely broken. Although secretly she kind of hoped not, as she would love the excuse to brutally fuck Haley just like this, and in whatever nasty ways she could think of.

It was difficult not to become lost in thinking about what those others could be, especially as Claire had considered them before, but this was no time to let her body slip into autopilot while she daydreamed about other things. No, Haley's perfect little ass deserved better than that, and she was determined to give it to her. Which was exactly what she did. Oh yes, Claire gradually increase the pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to pound that wonderful little forbidden hole, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh almost as deafening as Haley's screams of ecstasy as the mother made the daughter cum over and over again.

Both daughters! Oh yes, there was no doubt in Claire's mind, especially given the little cries Alex was letting out and the look on her face, that her youngest daughter was cumming too, and Claire was the reason for that. She had to be. Well, technically it was herself and Haley, which was just as wonderfully wicked, but mostly it was just her, as she was the one thrusting into Haley's butt and thus pushing the oldest down onto the youngest and causing the other end of Alex's dildo to rub against her own clit. That and the sheer joy of DP'ing Haley was doing the trick. It had to be, as that's exactly what got Claire off a short while later.

She held back for as long as possible, but ultimately it just became too much and Claire went over the edge of the kind of amazingly satisfying orgasm she could only receive through sodomising one of her daughters. Claire then pushed herself through several more climaxes until she collapsed down on top of Haley, crushing both daughters in the process. She then rested there for a little while, before gently kissing the shoulders, neck and cheek of her eldest daughter, while admiring how well fucked her little girls looked. Well, mostly Haley. Alex looked desperate for a cock up her ass, something her youngest was only too happy to make crystal clear barely a minute after Claire finished fucking Haley's ass.

"My turn next?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Soon sweetie, I promise." Claire murmured softly, before leaning down to peck Alex's lips, before straightening up and pointing out with a wicked grin, "Haley needs to clean our cocks first."

"And show us our handiwork." Alex beamed.

"Damn right." Claire grinned, before smacking Haley's butt and growling in her ear, "You hear that bitch. Mmmmm, time for you to finish what we started, like the hot little bottom you are."

"Yes Mom." Haley eagerly replied, briefly considering pointing out again that she wasn't a bottom, before deciding against it in case her Mom gave Alex the chance to clean those cocks instead.

Alex was surprised when her Mom didn't immediately roll off Haley, instead choosing to gently kiss and caress her body, before grabbing firmly onto it and rolling Haley with her so Alex's cock was the first to leave her sister and the older brunette ended up lying on top of the blonde with her ass deeply impaled on a dick. On the bright side this gave both Alex and her mother the chance to watch Haley slowly lift herself off that dildo, allowing them to watch it stretch Haley's butt hole some more, which was on perfect display thanks to Haley spreading her cheeks. Which Haley continued doing when she was completely off the cock, allowing both the other women to see deep into her bowels via the gaping crater which was her ass hole. Something Alex would never get tired of seeing.

Sadly she didn't get to enjoy it quite as long as she would have liked, because Haley already had the permission she wanted to turn around and start sucking cock, which she did sooner than expected. In fact Alex more than half expected their Mom to scold her for it, but she didn't. No, she just happily watched Haley wrap her pretty lips around a strap-on cock and start sucking it clean of her own juices, the first actually being Alex's dildo. Which of course Alex welcomed, but it also made her feel jealous. Oh how she wished she was the one tasting herself right now. Or better yet, tasting Haley's pussy or ass on a dildo. Oh well, hopefully her turn was coming soon enough.

For that wonderful moment she tried to be as satisfied as possible with just watching, and for the most part she was. Especially when Haley started going back and forth between those cocks, moaning shamelessly as she tasted a mixture of her ass, cum and pussy cream. However the closer Haley's lips got to the bottom of those dildos the more Alex found herself glancing hopefully at her mother, who mostly just ignored her in favour of watching her eldest daughter deep throating her dick. The dick which had just been deep inside her own butt, which was no doubt the main reason Haley was sucking so enthusiastically.

Of course Alex shouldn't have worried, because as soon as those dildos were squeaky clean she found herself being impaled on a now strap-on wearing Haley, one sister sitting on the other's lap while their mother slid a second strap-on up her ass. She and Haley then swapped places over, and over, and over again, their Mom solidifying her dominance over them by fucking them senseless, and using the other to help her do it. Which was easily one of the best nights of Alex's life, and she had many more like it that followed. But through it all she worried what Haley was going to do, because there was no way she was broken, not yet. And besides, her big sister had always been a natural troublemaker.


End file.
